Salic Krubis -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de Phoenixgirl26...Han pasado cinco años desde que Harry Potter se fue. Finalmente el nuevo Harry Potter llega a casa para hacer frente a su pasado, pero nadie sabe cómo lidiar con el nuevo Harry. Advertencia: DarkHarry, slash, lenguaje fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Salic Krubis**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

Harry vio como Ron, con Hermione a su lado, fue a reunirse con su familia, todos ellos aún estaban alrededor del cuerpo de Fred, George llorando mientras se sentaba junto a su gemelo, la señora Weasley aún acostada sobre su pecho, todos los demás luciendo perdidos. Había tantos que se veían igual, así, perdidos, quienes habían perdido a alguien parecían haber perdido parte de sí mismos. Todo lo que Harry sentía era como desconectado, de sus amigos, de todo el mundo. Sabía que lo había hecho bien; él hizo lo que tenía que hacer, Voldemort murió por su mano tal y como la profecía dijo. A pesar de que él les dijo a Hermione y a Ron casi todo, él nunca les confió todo, dejó un par de cosas a lo largo de los años y había unas cuantas cosas que nunca les diría respecto a esa noche. Pero algo que Harry sabía, era que no podía ser como antes, mucho había pasado, él era diferente, había cambiado, en parte, debido a lo que iba a hacer con su vida a partir de entonces sería muy diferente a lo que había sido, en parte debido a las cosas que hubo visto y las que tuvo que hacer, cosas que nunca pensó ue haría. A la edad de once años había tomado su primera vida, Quirrell, también había causado la muerte de otras personas, no importa lo que sus amigos le dijeran. Fue su culpa que Cedric muriera; él lo convenció de tomar la copa juntos. Sirius, bueno, eso era enteramente su culpa, si no hubiera sido engañado para ir allí esa noche, Sirius aún estaría allí, todavía estaría con él. A pesar de que ahora sabía que Dumbledore había estado ya moribundo, él aún se sentía responsable de ello también, incluso de Snape, aún si cuando vivía nunca hubieron sido amigos, él lo entendía ahora sin embargo, pero aún así no podría perdonar a Snape por lo que hizo, revelarle la profecía a Voldemort. Remus cambió para ser casi un padre, Harry sabía que fue su manera de dejar que James Potter supiera que había hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a su hijo. Tonks, ella era un auror, pero ella se presentó debido a que se habían echo amigos y su esposo luchaba y no podía dejarlo hacerlo solo, aunque esta vez debería de haberlo hecho, por Teddy, ahora otro niño había quedado sin padres igual que Harry, y era su culpa. A pesar de que Fred le había dicho que era hora de pelear, ellos no habrían estado tan involucrados en la guerra si Ron no hubiera sido su amigo. Tal vez ese había sido su mayor error, ser amigo de nadie. Una vez que había conocido la historia de su vida y Voldemort él debería haberse quedado solo; entonces la familia Weasley no estaría pasando por esto en estos momentos.

Harry suspiró, echó un último vistazo alrededor, miró los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks otra vez antes de que él echara la capa sobre sí mismo y en silencio se fuera del gran salón y se dirigiera a la cocina, donde ayudó a Kreatcher a cargar la bolsa de Harry con comida y bebida, antes de que finalmente abandonara el castillo.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista y de las puertas rotas, él echó un último vistazo a las ruinas del castillo, su hogar. No más -pensó Harry. Esa era su vieja vida, ahora era el momento de iniciar una nueva, algo completamente diferente de lo que pensaba iba a ser.

Harry se volvió y desapareció, no solo de Hogwarts y sus amigos, sino de su casa, de su país. Necesitaba espacio y tenía que aprender, aprender una nueva habilidad, la habilidad de ser capaz de matar sin remordimiento ni vacilación.

Harry encontró una casa abandonada en un bosque de Rusia; miró a su alrededor y luego echó sus encantos. Uno para detener a los muggles de acercarse al lugar, uno que lo alertara de cualquiera que fuera mágico, uno para decirle de cualquier criatura mágica y una última para que nadie pudiera ni ver ni oír nada. Entonces él desempacó sus maletas y sacó la información que había estado recopilando sin que sus amigos supieran. Tenía que encontrar a alguien, alguien que Sirius mencionó una vez, solo de pasada, pero fue alcanzando su punto máximo el interés de Harry, así que se sentó, listo para leer y para asentarse en su nueva vida.

Hestia Jones y Dedilus Diggle estaban sentados en una pequeña sala de estar escuchando la radio, tratando de conseguir cualquier información que pudieran.

—Para todos los oyentes, Harry Potter ha matado a Voldemort, se acabó. La guerra con Voldemort ha terminado.

—¿Qué? —Hestia gritó en voz alta sorprendiendo a los Dursley—. Oh Harry.

—Shhhh —dijo Dedilus girándose para subir el volumen.

—Harry Potter apareció esta noche en Hogwarts para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a los mortífagos que controlaban la escuela. El combate empezó, la gente surgió de el terreno. Voldemort trajo a sus mortífagos y ladrones pero también tenía dementores, hombres lobos y gigantes con él, había por lo menos cuatrocientos de su lado, tal vez más. Harry, con la ayuda de Minerva McGonagall consiguió organizar a todo el mundo en Hogwarts, ya era hora. En un momento todo el mundo pensó que Harry Potter había muerto, Voldemort trató de hacerles creer que lo había matado mientras huía, pero todos sabemos que Harry nunca lo haría, no sería él en absoluto. Más personas acudieron al oír que su amado héroe había sido asesinado, los mortífagos estaban cayendo bajo un gran número de personas, incluyendo elfos domésticos que salieron a luchar en nombre de Harry dirigidos por el propio elfo de Harry Potter. Todo el mundo terminó de regreso al gran salón y finalmente la señora Molly Weasley terminó matando a Bellatrix Lestrange, el último seguidor de Voldemort, hasta que Harry apareció de la nada. Decir que todo el mundo se sorprendió sería una subestimación. Voldemort trató de burlarse de Harry y trató de que otros tomaran su lugar, dejando que otros mueran en su lugar, pero Harry parecía estar tranquilo y relajado y dijo a todos que se quedaran atrás, que esto era entre él y Voldemort o como Harry lo llamó, Tom, haciendo enojar aún más a Voldemort de lo que estaba, lo que nunca pareció preocupar al joven Harry sin embargo. Hablaron con todos mirándoles, Harry en calma y Voldemort enojado e incluso conmocionado en un momento en el que Harry le dijo que tratara de tener algún remordimiento. Justo cuando el sol de la mañana se filtraba por las paredes dañadas del gran salón, los dos dijeron sus hechizos que terminó con Voldemort cayendo muerto. Tomo un segundo antes de que el lugar explotara con aplausos y sonidos de júbilo. Harry, naturalmente, fue rodeado por sus amigos, cientos de amigos y luego por todos los demás. Hay que decir que, sí, se ha perdido gente en la lucha, algunos cercanos a Harry han muerto. Remus Lupin, quien fue uno de los mejores amigos de James Potter y que se hizo amigo de Harry cuando enseñó en Hogwarts. También su esposa Nymphadora Tonks Lupin murió, dejando atrás a un niño, del cual hicieron a Harry padrino. Pero, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad que tenía a su lado y el hecho de que usaran imperdonables las pérdidas son mínimas, cerca de un centenar de personas. A pesar de que nos hubiese gustado que nadie perdiera la vida, ellos dieron su último sacrificio, porque eso es lo que sucede en la guerra, la gente muere luchando por lo que cree correcto. Así que nuestro héroe Harry Potter es nuestro Salvador, quien nos ha sacado de detrás de las nubes oscuras en las que hemos estado viviendo durante tanto tiempo, ahora estamos en la luz, preparados para hacer frente a este mundo nuevo y seguro. Debo cortar ahora para ir a celebrar con los demás, lo único que pido es que levanten sus copas por nuestro Salvador, Harry Potter.

—Lo hizo, realmente lo hizo —Dedilus chirrió.

—Sí, Albus siempre dijo que confiáramos en Harry para terminar esta guerra. Oh, espero esté bien, emocionalmente quiero decir, ese muchacho ha sufrido bastante.

—Tendrá sus amigos alrededor Hestia, aman a Harry y, admítelo, Harry es una persona fácil de amar. Bueno, parece que nuestro trabajo ha acabado.

—Wow —gritó Hestia llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Harry está hablándome en mi cabeza. Dice que está seguro ahora, que vayamos a casa pero que esperemos su visita algún día, no dice cuando, él simplemente aparecerá. Nos agradece por hacer esto pero que ahora es el momento para regresar a nuestro mundo y regresar con los demás. Que solo sepamos que no es el mismo que era, que mucho ha pasado, demasiada muerte, demasiado dolor. Si alguna vez lo vemos de nuevo, debemos esperar a alguien completamente diferente al niño que era, que veremos a un hombre duro, alguien que va a hacer que nada de esto vuelva a suceder. Hestia y Dedilus, les agradezco por su ayuda y apoyo, ahora vayan con los amigos y familia, solo sepan que aún hay algunos seguidores por allí, cobardes que huyeron. Y, como Ojoloco siempre decía; vigilancia constante, su amigo, Harry Potter.

—¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín ha hecho eso Harry? —Dedilus quedó boquiabierto.

—No tengo ni idea, podría hablar con Kingsley, espero Kingsley este bien, de acuerdo, espero todo el mundo lo esté, pero Remus, Nymphadora; oh, acababan de tener un bebé. Al igual que Harry el niño no tendrá padres; pero sí al mejor padrino que uno pudiera pedir. Pero es hora de irse así que vamos a empacar y a seguir adelante con nuestras vidas tal y como Harry dijo.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron, ellos empacaron, tomaron el auto de los Dursley y los dejaron, luego se aparecieron lejos, desconcertando y sorprendiendo a los tres Dursley, pero también dejándoles un poco temerosos, temiendo que Harry se apareciera y que esa reunión no fuera nada buena.

* * *

**12/1/15**

**Bueno, he aquí nueva historia/traducción. En este caso será un Harry/OMC**

**Ahora bien, como ya dije en otro fic la semana pasada, en este caso me manejaré diferente. Junto con esta historia publicaré otras varias nuevas, algunas tengo un poco avanzadas y otras no así que, si bien actualizaré todas -cuando pueda-, me enfocaré en actualizar más rápido y frecuente aquella que vea que tiene más respuesta y llame más la atención ya sea por los rws o por las vistas. Lo haré solo porque es verano y sé que no podré actualizar todas juntas aunque quisiera pero a la vez son proyectos que ya estaban medio listos para salir desde el año pasado. Además de que se me hace difícil decidirme por uno porque la verdad me gustan todas las historias de esta autora y ya que tengo su permiso para todos sus fics me quiero apurar y subir cuantos más pueda =P**

**Gracias de antemano por pasar a leer ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

**.**

De regreso a Inglaterra, a Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione estaban buscando a Harry por todas partes, pero nadie lo había visto; habían sido los últimos en verlos al salir de la oficina de Dumbledore. Arthur Weasley quería llevar a su familia a casa, y eso incluía a Harry y a Hermione, pero hasta el momento nadie estaba teniendo éxito en localizarlo. Finalmente él llamó a todos a juntarse y decidieron irse. Cuando Harry se presentara el sabría donde estarían, y esperaba no le tomara mucho tiempo. La familia Weasley junto a Hermione se dirigieron a lo de Muriel hasta que Arthur comprobara la madriguera para ver que fuera seguro para su familia. Así que todos comieron, pero nadie habló, ya fuera por estar en shock por la pérdida de Fred, o porque Voldemort finalmente estaba muerto o porque estaban exhaustos. La pelea había durado mucho tiempo y todos ellos habían sido heridos, algunos peor que otros. Pero en esos momentos, a nadie parecía importarle mucho. Comieron y bebieron antes de que todos se fueran a diferentes partes de la casa para poder dormir.

Los días siguientes todo era tranquilo en lo de Muriel mientras se sentaban alrededor de la mesa mágicamente extendida. Sabían que finalmente deberían de seguir con su vida, pero en esos momentos, era demasiado pronto.

—Oh —gritó Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Hermione —dijo Ron luciendo ansioso— ¿qué sucede?

—Harry, él está hablando en mi cabeza, quiere que repita lo que dice —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Primero, estoy bien, pero me he ido, me fui del país, tenía que escapar. Lamento no estar allí para ustedes en estos momentos, pero ahora mismo no tengo nada más que dar. Sepan esto, estaré ausente por un tiempo muy largo y cuando regrese no reconocerán en mí al chico que han conocido durante años. A pesar de que Ron y Hermione son mis mejores amigos, mantuve parte de mí oculto incluso a ustedes, la parte oscura. Es probable que no lo crean que tengo una parte oscura en mí, pero la tengo, más de lo que creen. Al principio yo nunca iba a decirles esto, pero después de todo el apoyo que me han dado creo que deben oírlo, merecen saber. Como todos saben yo maté a Quirrell cuando solo tenía once, pero no fue el único al que maté, en total, sin incluir a Voldemort, he matado a trece y no lo lamento, ellos merecían morir. Mi vida desde que nací fue sobre la muerte, por lo que va a seguir así. Diré esto; si nunca me hubiera hecho amigo de Ron entonces tal vez ustedes no estuvieran velando a uno de los suyos, Fred. Me importó mucho la familia Weasley, más de lo que debería. Si hubiera sido más fuerte me habría ido y les habría salvado del sufrimiento que padecen ahora mismo. Señor y señora Weasley, son personas geniales y padres maravillosos, los extrañaré mucho a ambos. Bill, ¿qué puedo decir? eres un gran tipo, un buen hermano mayor para tener, me encanta como luces, pelo largo, los aros, se adapta a ti, por lo que sigue así. Fleur, después de nuestra torpeza inicial cuando nos conocimos nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, siempre tendré un lugar en i corazón para ti. Lo siento por esto Bill pero, gracias por darme mi primer beso real Fleur, nunca olvidaré eso y si Ron pregunta, no estoy hablando de un beso en la mejilla, sino un buen beso de labios. Charlie, al igual que Bill, me encanta como luces, el pelo largo, los aros, son tan frescos, nunca cambies, eres tú. Percy, bueno, ya lo ha compensado compañero, cree siempre en tu familia, no sabes lo afortunado que eres de tenerlos. George, tú y Fred hicieron que mi vida fuera interesante, divertida e hicieron que ahora pueda mirar muchas veces con una sonrisa, lamento que hayss perdido tu otra mitad. Ron, mi compañero, hemos tenido nuestras peleas; supongo que todas los buenos amigos las tienen, pero siempre lo arreglamos. No pude haber encontrado un mejor amigo y siempre lo serás, incluso si puedes llegar a ser el peor idiota que hay. Ginny, hemos tenido algunos buenos momentos y aunque sé que tus hermanos odiarán esto, usted tiene una lengua malvada. Disfruté de mi tiempo como tu novio, pero eso nunca pasará de nuevo. Por favor, encuentra a alguien con quien puedas pasar el resto de tu vida ya que no puedo ser yo y, si alguna vez me vuelves a ver, no me querrías de todos modos. Hermione, oh Hermione, mi amiga y como todo el mundo sabe, solo mi amiga, mi buena amiga, una con quien pude hablar de todo, incluso cosas vergonzosas. Las orejas de Ron irían rojas y se iría pero tú me escuchaste. Quiero que tú y Ron me hagan un favor ahora que finalmente han admitido lo que sienten, comprométanse, hablen, den y reciban, sean honestos y abiertos con el otro, hagan todo lo posible por permanecer juntos y nunca vayan a la cama enojados con el otro, encuentren una manera de hacer las paces. Digo esto ahora, porque muy pronto no me preocuparé por nada, no debería haberlo hecho desde el principio. ¿Saben que solo he dicho 'te amo' una vez y fue a Sirius? la única persona a quien se lo dije y se ha ido. Nunca amaré a nadie nunca más. No permitiré que me importe más. Así que cuándo, o si alguna vez vuelven a verme, no esperen al mismo Harry Potter que has conocido por años; ese nombre también quedará fuera. La vida; mi vida ahora será diferente, por lo que será necesario un nombre diferente. No hablaré con ustedes así de nuevo, tampoco me pondré en contacto con cualquiera de ustedes. Solo quería que todos supieran que me importan, me importaban y si puedo evitar que esto vuelva a pasar entonces lo haré. Ninguna familia debería de pasar nunca por lo que ustedes han pasado. Cada uno de ustedes pueden tener ahora una vida bastante normal y segura, yo, bueno, mi vida nunca fue normal por lo que seguirá de esa forma. Les pido una cosa a todos; nunca dejen pasar un día sin decirle a los otros que lo sienten, díganles a sus seres queridos que de verdad los aman, porque Dunbledore tenía razón, el amor sí es la magia más poderosa que hay y lo único que nunca conoceré o tendré de nuevo. Todos ustedes se tienen los unos a los otros, díganse como se sienten. Siempre me acordaré de cada uno de ustedes , no importa lo que esté haciendo o dónde esté, por última vez, Harry Potter —Hermione quitó lentamente las manos de su cabeza y miró a su alrededor, ella tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, pero ella no era la única. Ginny, la señora Weasley y Fleur también, pero los hombres alrededor de la mesa se veían entre molestos o preocupados. ¿Qué iba a hacer Harry? ¿Porqué había matado? No parecía ser algo que haría en absoluto. Quizás ellos no conocieran al verdadero Harry Potter, sino solo la parte que todo el mundo veía y conocía. Una cosa que todos esperaban era volver a verlo, y esperaban que estuviera bien, porque en esos momentos no sonaba como si lo estuviera.

Pocos días después de eso un búho voló a la cocina de Muriel y aterrizó frente a Arthur Weasley. Tomó la bolsa que estaba atada a su pierna y la lechuza voló. Todo el mundo vio a Arthur abrir la bolsa y sacar una carta y luego dinero, mucho dinero sobre la mesa, entonces él comenzó a leer.

'Pensé que podrían usar una mano de ayuda para volver a sus pies. Ya saben que me preocupo por todos ustedes y saben que me ha quedado mucho de lo de Sirius y mis padres. Quería ayudar, ayudarlos a todos. Ustedes estuvieron en la clandestinidad por meses, principalmente por ser cercanos a mí, ninguno de ustedes ha trabajado, así que ustedes necesitan empujar su orgullo y tomar un poco de ayuda cuando se le ofrece, Sirius me dijo eso. Así que, por favor, tomen esto como un gracias por dejarme entrar en su familia maravillosa, una vez más, Harry Potter.'

Arthur los miró a todos.

—Parece que todavía le importamos, pero me gustaría saber a que se refería antes.

—También yo señor Weasley, me tiene preocupada —suspiró Hermione, pero como todos, volvió a pensar donde estaría Harry y lo que estaba haciendo, y esperando que estuviera bien.

Pasaron dos semanas más antes de que los Weasley y Hermione se fueran a la madriguera. Se abastecieron de alimentos con una Molly bulliciosa alrededor de la cocina. Arthur sabía que lo había extrañado, ellos habían estado escondidos durante tanto tiempo que era bueno estar en casa y era gracias a Harry que fueran capaces de comer antes de comenzar a trabajar. Todos estaban preocupados por Harry; nadie le había visto ni oído desde su carta. A pesar de que querían mantenerse buscándolo, los Weasley tenían el funeral de Fred para lidiar y Hermione tenía que encontrar a sus padres. Por lo que por el momento deberían de olvidarse del joven que había derrotado al peor mago oscuro de la historia y mantener la esperanza de que volviera a casa algún día, pero lo más importante, que siguiera siendo el mismo joven protector que todos conocían.

* * *

**19/1/15**

Jejejej nuevo cap xD Muuuuchas gracias por todos los que han pasado, comentado, leído y agregado.. ahora sí, nos leemos en el próx...

Jo jo jouuu, qué dicen de este Harry(? O.o  
Ah, por cierto, para que sepan, esta historia tiene solo 15 capis así que no sufrirán tanto y, cómo veo que gusta haré lo posible para actualizar de nuevo esta semana ¿q dicen? Esta y la de Strange Arregement son al parecer las que más han gustado así que me estoy enfocando en estas y el TRoaDL q es eteeeeeerno pero bueno...

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

**.**

Después de encontrar a Gabriel, Harry le pidió ayuda, por lo que a partir de entonces el extraño hombre comenzó a enseñarle todo a Harry; desde el sigilo, seguir sigilosamente a alguien sin importar quien fuera o cuán capacitado estuviera. Enseñándole a Harry que él podría estar en un lugar lleno de gente pero que nadie le hiciese caso, así él podría ir a lo suyo y, para el tiempo en que las personas se dieran cuenta de lo sucedido él ya se hubiera ido. Entrenó a Harry a través de sus habilidades mágicas, pero lo que más trabajo fue en su habilidad con las armas, armas muggles, especialmente cuchillos, los cuales se ocultaban fácilmente. Gabriel mostró a Harry cómo someter a cualquiera, cómo matenerlos a pesar de que fueran más fuertes y grandes que él. Le enseñó a defenderse y a salir de cualquier situación peligrosa, incluso si él estuviera rodeado de enemigos, a cómo utilizar su entorno en una situación que pareciera desesperada. Mostró a Harry como mezclarse, a usar ropa acorde a la situación que estuviera. Finalmente enseñó a Harry a torturar y a matar sin mostrar ni sentir remordimiento. Al principio los dos hombres, uno más joven y el otro mayor de edad -casi de la misma que los padres de Harry-, se formó una alianza incómoda, pero durante los primeros meses habían comenzado a a hablar, empezando a conocerse unos a otros. Ahora, después de cinco años, eran cercanos, muy cercanos. Pero Harry Potter se había ido hacía ya mucho, ahora era Salic Krubis, un hombre dispuesto a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

—Creo que es tiempo Gabriel, las noticias que llegan de allí son cada vez peores, tengo que detenerlos.

—Sabía que este día llegaría Salic, bien, si tienes qué entonces hazlo, ¿quieres que vaya contigo, ayudar en lo que pueda?

—No, si alguien te reconoce te encerrarán o simplemente te darán a los dementores. Cuando Sirius te mencionó fue solo de pasada, un amigo que se vengó de la muerte de su amante. Cuando leí sobre que fue exactamente lo que hiciste, sobre como fuiste tras la búsqueda de venganza ni siquiera me asombré. Creo que sabía que la muerte, la tortura y la sangre iban a ser parte de mi vida, si sobrevivía. Dado que lo he hecho, me aseguraré de que todos sufran.

—¿Me prometes una cosa sin embargo, Salic? Hazme saber si me necesitas e iré, de inmediato.

—Lo haré, pero me enseñaste bien todo lo necesario. Soy yo ahora mismo pero este yo no es nada que alguien reconocería.

Gabriel miró a Salic por un minuto.

—No, no lo harían, primero debido a que has crecido un poco, te has llenado y tienes músculos ahora, estás bien tonificado; también tu pelo está largo y negro, más de la mitad de la espalda y tu rostro desaliñado se ve como si necesitaras un afeitado mal, pero funciona, simplemente esconde bastante bien tu boca como para evitar que seas reconocido por amigos cercanos, los ojos funcionan también, los contactos azules o marrones y no verdes. No se puede hacer mucho sobre tu cicatriz así que mantén el pelo sobre ella a menos que uses glamour o maquillaje, el maquillaje dura más.

—Pensaré en todo, sobre todo si he de ir a una zona mágica llena —Salic se giró y comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Habló de espaldas a Gabriel—. Te echaré de menos, incluso con lo fuerte que me he hecho me preocupo por ti a pesar que intenté no hacerlo.

—No loo demuestras Salic, pero sé que te importo aunque solo yo me dé cuenta. Yo te formé, te mostré como no mostrar emociones o sentimientos nunca por lo que puedo ver una diferencia muy sutil cuando me hablas.

Salic asintió, terminó de guardar, puso todas sus armas en su chaqueta antes de girarse y se colgó la mochila al hombro acercándose al hombre que le hubo ayudado tanto en los últimos años, más de lo que probablemente se diera cuenta.

—Gracias por todo Gabriel, no solo por enseñarme sino además por ser alguien con quien pude hablar sin que me juzque por lo que he hecho y lo que quiero hacer. Eres el único que podría entender como me siento. Espero nos encontremos de nuevo un día.

Gabriel suspiró.

—Yo también Salic —lo abrazó—. Tuvimos algunos buenos momentos en medio de tus enseñanzas. Creo que Sirius se sorprendería si supiera que me enrollé con su ahijado.

Salic le dio una pequeña sonrisa a regañadientes.

—Sabes Gabriel, creo que lo haría al principio, entonces solo me acosaría para saber más detalles. Él nunca perdió oportunidad de hablarme sobre todas las chicas con las que estuvo, y siempre entraba en detalles —Salic miró fijamente a los brillantes ojos azules—. Te echaré de menos mi amigo, gracias —Salic asintió y salió, miró a su alrededor hacia el lugar que fue su casa por cinco años. Nunca dejó de mirar la casa, él solo desapareció en el acto, lejos de esa vida para comenzar una nueva, la vida de un asesino, uno conocido como Salic Krubis.

Salic llegó al jardín trasero de una casa destruida, la casa de su padre. A nadie se le ocurriría buscarle allí, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Forzó la puerta a que se abra y fue arriba, desde donde arrojó algunos encantos. El primero para detener a cualquiera, mágico o muggle de ver la casa reparada; el segundo para alertarle de cualquiera que se acercara a la casa o tratando de entrar, luego algunos encantos de limpieza básicos antes de acomodar todo. Se cambió de ropa, unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta, entonces aseguró su cabello sobre su cicatriz y se puso sus lentes de contacto marrones antes de salir. Necesitaba suministros para que pudiera construir su sala de armas; también necesitaba comida y algunas otras armas. Por suerte todo lo que él necesitaba podía conseguirlo en el mundo muggle por lo que después de comprar lo que debía él confundió al vendedor, encogió todo y lo metió en su mochila antes de ir a la siguiente tienda y repetir el proceso. Una vez que terminó fue de nuevo hacia la casa. Lo primero que hizo fue comer y luego usar magia, construyó su habitación en un par de horas y luego la cargó con todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando terminó, decidió echar un vistazo a lo que para él parecía una agradable casa de familia. Mientras iba de habitación en habitación, ya sea mirando o recogiendo algo se dio cuenta de que faltaban cosas, había pequeños lugares que lucían extraños sin nada allí. Salic se preguntó que había pasado y si alguien había estado allí y se hubo llevado las cosas de sus padres. Dumbledore dijo que la casa estaba encantada para que solo Harry pudiera entrar, pero él había usado un hechizo de sangre, lo que hizo a Salic pensar en los Dursley y en Petunia, ya que ella tenía la misma sangre de su madre, lo cuál significaba que tenía su misma sangre. La ira de Salic subió pero no lo sabrías si no mirabas ya que él lucía tranquilo y en control.

—Es hora de darles la visita que les prometí y, si me has robado Petunia puedes esperar un poco de dolor por el solo haber pensado en entrar aquí y tocar sus pertenencias.

Salic se quitó sus contactos, cambió su chaqueta y se puso su sombrero negro de ala ancha antes de salir y aparecerse lejos. Se acercó casualmente a Privet Drive, consiguiendo miradas sospechosas de personas que estaban en su jardín. Salic nunca les dio importancia, él siguió caminando hasta llegar al número 4. Golpeó duro y esperó. Cuando Petunia abrió la puerta le tomó un par de minutos antes de que su rostro mostrara el shock de, no solo ver a su sobrino, sino también de por como lucía él ahora. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada fría y dura en su rostro. Salic nunca dijo nada, él solo se movió hasta que ella retrocedió, Salic agitó su mano y la puerta se cerró. Se quedó mirando a la mujer que lo hubo maltratado durante años, ahora era el momento del reembolso y ella lo sabía. Salic podía ver el miedo en su rostro lo que le hizo sonreír interiormente aunque su rostro siguiera siendo el mismo, así como su mirada continuaba siendo fría y dura. Él estaba dispuesto a sacar su primer lote de venganza en las primeras personas en su vida en causarle dolor.

* * *

**30/1/15**

Muchas gracias por pasar y por esperar ...

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**.**

Salic se movió otra vez hasta que tuvo a Petunia rápidamente retrocediendo en su sala de estar, nunca quitando sus ojos de Harry y sin que él los quitara de ella.

—Pensamos que nos habíamos librado de ti chico —el gruñido de Vernon desapareció al instante en que Harry se giró hacia él. Rápidamente se levantó y tiró de su esposa tras él— ¿Qué quieres?

Salic nunca habló, él miró a su alrededor y luego movió su mano, en cuestión de segundos un gran montón de cosas flotaban frente a él. Salic encogió todo y lo metió entonces dentro de su bolsillo antes de que él se moviera tan rápido que nadie le vio moverse, teniendo a Vernon clavado a la pared por el cuello.

—Es momento de retribuir todo lo que me diste Vernon —Salic tomó un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo—. Podría hacer esto con magia, pero eso no sería tan satisfactorio porque no podría hacer lo que quiero hacer por el tiempo que quiero. Para que lo sepas, estos cuchillos fueron sumergidos en una poción especial, una de mi propia creación. Una vez que te corte, el corte curará, pero el dolor te quemará durante mucho tiempo. Espero estés listo Vernon.

—Por favor, lo sentimos, no hagas esto —gritó Petunia.

—Será tu turno pronto Petunia. Primero tiene que ser este jodido gordo de mierda que le gustaba violar niños pequeños —Salic corrió lentamente el cuchillo por la mejilla de Vernon, haciéndole gritar, pero el rostro de Salic se mantuvo igual de impasible—. Esto es solo el comienzo Vernon —cortó su pecho y brazos.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo Dudley, luciendo en shock por lo que estaba viendo y lo que hubo oído.

—Dando a tu padre una muestra de lo que me hizo, si tienes débil el estómago te sugiero que salgas y no veas, causará problemas —Salic agitó la mano y Vernon estuvo desnudo—. A pesar de que esta polla tuya es tan pequeña, causó mucho dolor y daño a un niño de cinco años —Salic movió su cuchillo, cortando mientras oía gritos desgarradores y fuertes—. Parece haber hecho un lío aquí Petunia, podría tomarte un tiempo limpiarlo —Salic dejó ir a su tío y se giró hacia Petunia—. Tú fuiste a casa de mis padres y tomaste sus cosas, te lo advierto ahora, si alguna vez piensas en hacerme algo así de nuevo haré algo peor de lo que estoy a puinto de hacerte. No solo tomé lo que me robaste sino que ahora todo lo relacionado con mi madre ahora es mío, no tienes nada, ah, y otra cosa, sucede que soy rico, muy rico y de nuevo, no conseguirás nada —Salic cubrió a su tía contra la pared con un brazo en su cuello antes de bajar y cortar su mejilla—. Tú le dejaste hacer eso a un niño pequeño, al hijo de tu hermana, por lo que vas a pagar, y pagarás con dolor —Salic tomó el cuchillo y cortó en rodajas su camisa y sujetador hasta abrirlos—. Es tiempo de que estos se vean como deberían, eres una mujer cruel y fea, ahora coincidirán con ello —Salic cortó a través de cada seno obteniendo fuertes gritos antes de soltarla—. Tú estas a salvo Dud, en verdad te disculpaste, te diste cuenta de que estuvo mal como me trataron y cambiaste. Así que no serás castigado por ello —Salic se giró y caminó casualmente hacia la puerta—. Volveré, solo para asegurarme de que estén comportándose —y con eso Salic salió de la casa, dándose cuenta de un par de personas de pie fuera de la casa mirando hacia ella. Se dio cuenta de que escucharon sus gritos—. Castigué a un pederasta dentro —Salic se encogió de hombros y caminó luego de nuevo casualmente por la calle antes de aparecerse lejos.

El ministro de magia estaba en su oficina cuando una mujer del departamento de detección mágica se precipitó en su oficina.

—Siento molestarle ministro, pero hemos detectado magia en una casa muggle. Ahora, normalmente esto no le concierne, pero la casa en cuestión es en la que creció Harry Potter. Todo el mundo sabe que usted es su amigo, por lo que pesé en venir a avisarle antes de que investiguemos.

—Estoy feliz de que lo hicieras, gracias. Iré contigo, todos hemos estado muy preocupados acerca de Harry y, si él regresó entonces podría haber ido a visitar a sus parientes.

—Entonces estamos listos para ir, señor.

Kingsley asintió.

—Tengo que explicarle a los aurores , siga sin mí —él salió de su oficina y explicó a su secretaria que se iría y esta habló con Gawain Robards, el jefe de aurores, quien luego se unió a Kingsley. Ellos se unieron a otros dos en su departamento antes de aparecerse lejos. Caminaron lentamente por la calle y vieron gente mirando la casa en cuestión, junto a un coche de policía y una ambulancia muggle.

—Mierda, esto no se ve bien, hagan que vengan los obliviatores rápido —dijo Kingsley caminando apresuradamente hacia la casa, petrificando a todos cuando subía la escalera interna—. Eso nos dará tiempo.

—Están heridos, señor, pero no con magia, pareciera que fueron cortados.

—Sí, sí, tengo que averiguar —Kingsley quitó el encanto a un joven—. Soy Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de magia, dígame ¿qué pasó aquí?

—Harry, él me dijo que iba a hacerle pagar a mi padre por lo que le hizo, por violar a un niño pequeño. Harry lo cortó, pero con un cuchillo y dijo que este estaba cubierto con una poción que le causaría dolor, incluso si el corte era sanado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con violación? —preguntó Kingsley pálido.

—Papá, él arrastraría a Harry al baño todo el tiempo, nunca lo supe. Todo lo que supe fue que Harry estaba dolorido al salir, le oía llorar. Mamá sabía, por eso la cortó también.

Kingsley tomó un par de respiraciones profundas.

—Bien, usó un cuchillo, pero se detectó magia, ¿qué hizo Harry?

—Tiene que ver con mi madre, al parecer ella fue y robó algunas cosas. Harry dijo que regresaría de vez en cuando para ver si se comportaban, ¿puede su magia ayudarles?

—Voy a necesitar conseguir a un especialista en curación para que se fije —Kingsley se giró—. Ve a San Mungo, trae un sanador, alguien que pueda tener experiencia en efectos de pociones para el dolor.

—Sí, señor —el joven se apareció justo cuando tres personas más intervinieron.

—Hemos tomado el cuidado de los muggles ministro.

—Encárgate de los policías y estos médicos, dejaré a los Dursley petrificados hasta que un sanador llegue.

—Sí, señor —los dos obliviatores trasladaron sus varitas hacia los muggles antes de permitirles irse con las miradas en blanco en sus rostros— ¿Quiere que se lo hagamos a ellos después, señor?

—No, ellos saben sobre la magia, son los parientes de Harry Potter, él se crió aquí.

—Harry Potter ha estado desaparecido por años.

—Sí, al parecer está de vuelta y tomando venganza por como fue tratado, no es algo que nunca pensé que Harry fuera a hacer. Simplemente no parece ser él.

—Se veía tan frío, ni una emoción en su rostro, como si lo que estaba haciendo no significara nada para él, como tomar una taza de té. Se veía tan diferente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con diferente? —preguntó Kingsley.

—Es un poco más alto, más amplio, lleno de verdad, musculoso. Tiene el pelo largo, por la espalda, y un pendiente en la oreja. Vestía de negro, un sombrero también pero no gafas, también alcancé a ver un montón de cuchillos entre otras cosas que no estoy seguro qué sean dentro de su chaqueta. Él se mostró muy rápido sin embargo.

—¿Pudiste ver su cicatriz, la de su frente? —preguntó Kingsley.

—No, su sombrero la cubría. Al principio realmente no pude creer que fuera él, por lo que quise ver su cicatriz para asegurarme, pero oí su voz así que supe era él, entonces dijo que yo no sería castigado porque me disculpé con él, lo cual hice, antes de que se fuera la última vez.

—De acuerdo, gracias —Kingsley se giró hacia los muggles petrificados y se preguntó si esto era solo Harry devolviendo la forma en que fue tratado o si hubo algo más en esto. Él regresó por una razón; Kingsley solo esperaba que ahora él pudiera poner finalmente su pasado detrás y regresara a sus amigos.

* * *

**4/2/15**

Muchas gracias por pasar y, bueno, espero les vaya gustando. Ya saben, actualizaré más aquella traducción que más guste, al menos por un tiempo más. Espero volver a mi rutina habitual dentro de un tiempo =)

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

**.**

Después de lidiar con los muggles y la explicación sobre la cura, de que no había cura para dicha poción ya que, aunque aliviaría el dolor no sería por más que un par de semanas. Kingsley y el curandero explicaron todo a los Dursley, les dieron algunas pociones para lidiar con el dolor para darles un poco de alivio, y luego se fueron. Kingsley se sentó en su escritorio y supo lo que debía de hacer, así que escribió una carta e hizo varias copias para que luego su secretaria las llevara a la lechucería. Luego regresó a trabajar en encontrar una manera de calmar a la gente sobre sus preocupaciones sobre estos ataques de los mortífagos restantes, ladrones y partidarios de Voldemort. Estaban haciendo estragos tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle. Los obliviadores trabajaban horas extras eliminando los recuerdos de los muggles, los aurores y los magos de golpe y el escuadrón mágico de aplicación de leyes también trabajaban sin parar intentando encontrar a estas personas, pero sin encontrar nada hasta entonces.

Al día siguiente, a finales de la tarde, Kingsley dejó el ministerio y, ya que no iría directamente a su casa él fue directamente a la oficina de aurores y esperó a su guardia. Dejaron el ministerio juntos y caminaron directo hacia la casa.

—En la carta dijiste que había algo muy importante que decirnos, entonces todos comenzaron a aparecer, ninguno sabe que pasa así que tienes que explicarnos —dijo Arthur Weasley.

—Me visitó ayer el escuadrón de detención mágica, detectaron magia en una casa muggle, los Dursley.

—Harry —gritó Hermione.

—Sí, pero lo que hizo no involucró magia, lo que fue inquietante. Empezaré desde el principio. Su primo me dijo que Harry parecía muy frío, ninguna emoción en él en absoluto. Luego usó un cuchillo en su tío, al parecer su tío lo violó cuando era un niño y Harry decidió que era momento de su venganza. Le hizo cortes sobre la cara, los brazos, el pecho, el cuello y uno enorme en su pene. Su tía sufrió un castigo similar, su rostro fue tajeado, pero sus pechos eran un desastre peor. De lo que dijo su primo, Harry mencionó una poción que inventó y de la que estaban recubiertos sus cuchillos para que cuando se usara los cortes se curaran pero el dolor quedara, por semanas. El sanador pareció cree que es como un dolor ardiente, como si su cuerpo se quemara en las zonas afectadas. Otra cosa, su primo dijo que Harry lucía diferente. Sin anteojos, pelo largo y pendiente. Su ropa toda negra, incluyendo un sombrero y una chaqueta donde llevaba varias armas y cuchillos, armas muggles. Parece ser que nuestro señor Potter ha cambiado.

—Le violó, de niño —Hermione susurró por lo bajo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Sí, su primo dijo que su padre llevaba a Harry al baño todo el tiempo y que Harry estaba siempre dolorido después, que su madre sabía.

—Pobre Harry —dijo Molly tristemente—. Me dijo que si volvía él no sería el mismo.

—Lo hizo, pero Kingsley, dijiste que eran armas muggles pero que se detectó magia —dijo Arthur.

—Parece ser que la tía había robado cosas que le pertenecían a sus padres, por lo que mágicamente encontró todo, eso fue antes de que decidiera torturr a esa gente. Pensé que debía hacerles saber a todos que Harry ha vuelto y que, por lo que parece, no es el mismo.

—¿Crees que se pondrá en contacto con alguno de nosotros, ministro? —preguntó Neville.

—Depende de para qué haya vuelto, Neville. Si quiere reanudar sus amistades entonces sí, si está aquí porque quiere hacer algo similar que a sus parientes entonces no. Dudley, creo que es el nombre de su primo, dijo que Harry no tenía ninguna emoción, que era como ver a alguien muerto pero hablando y caminando. No estoy seguro de lo que haría a cualquiera de nosotros si le vemos.

—Harry nunca fue frío o sin emoción, era un chico protectos y agradable —dijo Hannah tristemente mientras se sentaba al lado de Neville.

—Él era, pero de lo que Hermione me dijo que le dijo Harry, él mató, supongo que eso puede endurecer a cualquiera. Nunca fui capaz de averiguar quienes fueron esas personas ya que muchos fueron asesinados esa noche, quizás algunos fueron hechos por Harry, pero no trece.

—Había momentos en los que Harry salía a dar un paseo cuando estábamos lejos. Parecía tan solitario y perdido, pero cuando regresaba, parecía tener más energía —dijo Ron.

—Mencionaste ser capturados por ladrones, quizás Harry encontró algo y es con quién ha estado hablando. Me preocupa sin embargo, los mortífagos, los ladrones y simpatizantes están intensificando su campaña, quizás eso fue lo que trajo a Harry de regreso. Tal vez quiere acabar con ellos por completo —Kingsley miró hacia el extremo de la mesa—. Draco,a pesar de que fue demostrado que fuiste forzado, tienes la marca. Hermione y Ron me dijeron de como Harry les dijo acerca de ti siendo obligado a usar imperdonables. Puede que tengas que ser cauteloso,si él va detrás de cualquier persona asociada a Voldemort entonces podría ir en pos de ti.

—Él sabía que yo no quería ser parte de eso, así que, ¿de verdad crees que lo haga ministro? —Draco sintió los brazos de Ginny enovlverle alrededor de sus hombros.

—No lo sé, ningno de nosotros conoce a Harry ya así que es difícil predecir lo que hará, cómo va a comportarse o detrás de quién irá.

En ese momento, todos en la sala vieron un brillo pasar alrededor de ellos dejando paso a un irreconocible Harry Potter entrando a la casa, quien tiró a Draco de pie, arrastrándolo hacia la pared e inmovilizándolo contra ella con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Draco.

—Dime dónde está Bulstrode, Greengrass y Nott y dónde viven, calla y enotnces Molly Weasley estará muy ocupada limpiando tu sangre.

—Harry, déjalo ir —Arthur se levantó pero se encontró siendo bloqueado por un potente encanto escudo.

—Tienes un minuto pra decirme donde están o no podrás hablar porque no tendrás garganta —Harry oyó movimiento detrás de sí y agitó su mano, haciendo que cada varita terminara pegada al techo—. Treinta segundos Malfoy, mejor habla si quieres vivir —Harry puso un cuchillo enla cara de Malfoy.

—No lo sé,he oído rumores, eso es todo. No tengo nada que ver con ellos nunca más.

—Dime.

—En los altos de Escocia, se supone que hay una casa, pero está protegida. Fui una vez, pero nunca hallé nada. Les dije esto a los aurores, tampoco pudieron encontrar nada.

—Ellos no saben lo que yo sé —Harry dejó caer lentamente su brazo— ¿Porqué estás aquí? Realmente me sorprendí cuando te detecté aquí.

—Estoy casado con Ginny.

Ella se fue por el hurón, bueno, ella nunca tuvo buen gusto —Harry se volvió y miró a todos antes de desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

—Oh, Dios mío, díganme que no era realmente Harry —dijo Hermione sonando y luciendo sorprendida, entonces, todas las varitas cayeron ruidosamente al suelo.

—Él no se apareció, él simplemente se desvaneció —dijo Kingsley luciendo sorprendido también—. Nunca nadie ha hecho eso.

—Creo que todos llegamos a ver exactamente como es Harry ahora, de acuerdo, no es el mismo. Su voz es tan fría, tan tranquila, pero se podá oír la amenaza detrás de sus palabras —comentó Ron.

—Es casa que Draco mencionó, hemos vuelto un par de veces pero tienen una fuerte protección. Sabemos que está ahí, pero no podemos verla ni entrar en ella. Suena como qe el señor Potter está yendo allí, David —dijo al guardia auror.

—Deberíamos ir a decirle a Gawain, si Harry consigue pasar a través de los encantamientos entonces podríamos ser capaces de encontrar algunas respuestas sobre quiénes están involucrados y lo que planean. Si oímos algo, se los haremos saber. Pero, por favor, a pesar de que a todos les preocupa Harry, él no es el mismo, no saben lo que podría hacer —entonces Kingsley y David se fueron.

—¿Estás bien, Draco? —preguntó Molly mirando su cuello rojo.

—Sí, no duele ralmente, pero no podía moverme, solo esperar. Odio admitir esto, pero fue aterrador.

—Estoy enojada, ha dicho que siempre he tenido mal gusto —dijo Ginny echando humo.

—Ginny, creo que tenemos más preocupaciones que eso —dijo Arthur.

—Él preguntó acerca de Bulstrode, Greengrass y Nott, de lo que sé esas tres familias han estado involucradas con estos ataques así que pareciera que Harry ha vuelto para detenerlos —comentó Ron.

—¿Crees que irá tras todo aquel que haya estado involucrado con Voldemort? —preguntó Charlie.

—Sí, lo creo, por lo que creo que vamos a esperar a escuchar ya sea que haya hecho algo o que ha tratado —respondió Arthur, pero todo el mundo alrededor de la mesa se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter ya no era el mismo muchacho que fue, sino que era frío, e iba a matar.

* * *

**8/9/15**

Holaaa! bueno, sé que la espera de esta traducción fue demasiada pero realmente quise ir terminándolas de a una las traducciones y así y todo demoré banda con cada una de las anteriores, cosa que espero no suceda con las siguientes (sí, habrá más traducciones nuevas de esta autora una vez finalice esta misma) pero bueno, he estado en un hiatus obligado por falta de internet en lo cual aproveche y no solo he terminado la otra de SRA2 sino que además he podido adelantar unos caps en esta historia también. Actualmente quedé en el cap 9/15 sooo, iré subiendo uno cada tanto hasta terminarla y de paso ver si alguien por allí aún sigue esperándola...

**Muchas gracias por la espera y sobre todo por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**.**

**.**

Para el momento en el que Kingsely llegó junto a los aurores a la casa en las montañas escocesas, sabían que era demasiado tarde. Podían ver la cas, cuando antes no podían; lo único que podían hacer era detectar solo una casa que había sido encantada. Fueron capaces de caminar directo al interior, por lo que, cualquier encantamiento que hubiera sido colocado alrededor antes se había ido ahora. Cuando entraron, lo primero que vieron fue sangre, mucha sangre, por lo que siguieron el rastro hasta encontrar a más de treinta personas, todos con sus gargantas cortadas. La familia Bulstrode, la familia Greengrass, los Nott, algunos ladrones y varios otros, algunos aurores reconocieron a algunos de trabajar en el ministerio como partidarios de Voldemort.

—Parece que Harry fue capaz de romper los encantamientos, pero el encanto fidelius no puede ser roto, es imposible pasar a través de él sin ser el guardián secreto.

—A partir de la información que reunimos, ministro, el señor Greengrass era el guardián secreto, pero la hija mayor, Astoria, ella no era una mortífago o una partidaria en absoluto. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con su familia, no está aquí así que quizás fuera así como el señor Potter lo hizo, él la tomó para que el padre le dejara entrar. Piense en ello, hay treinta y seis personas aquí, seguramente pensaron que ir contra u solo hombre sería algo fácil y dado que era quien mató a su señor, seguramente quisieron venganza. Si él no sostenía una varita entonces incluso pensaron que sería más fácil de lo que pensaban, ya que aparentemente el señor Potter sabe como usar esos cuchillos suyos.

—Tiene sentido, Gawain, alguien encuentre a Astoria Greengrass, a ver si fue a quién Harry usó para entrar. Pero, vamos a revisar aquí primero, asegurarnos de que no está muerto por aquí en algún lugar.

Los aurores y Kingsley fueron por la casa de tres pisos sin encontrar a nadie, vivo o muerto. Así que organizaron que los cuerpos fueran enviados a la morgue del ministerio antes devolver ellos mismos allí.

Gawain llegó a la oficina del departamento de trasporte mágico y se acercó a la mesa.

—Señorita Greengrass, soy Gawain Robards, jefe del departamento de aurores. Hablé con su jefe, necesito que venga conmigo unos minutos. Por favor, no se preocupe señorita Greengrass, no está en problemas —ella asintió, se levantó de su escritorio y siguió al jefe de aurores. Gawain y Astoria salieron de la habitación hacia una vacía—. Tengo que preguntarle algo muy importante, entonces tengo algo inquietante que decirle.

—Oh señor Robards, si es sobre mi familia usted sabe que no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

—Sí, lo sé pero, ¿ha visto a Harry Potter hoy?

La frente de Astoria se frunció.

—No, ¿porqué iba yo a tener nada que ver con él? nosotros no nos conocemos.

—Tengo que comprobar algo, solo tomará un minuto y no le dañará de cualquier manera —Gawain movió su varita sobre la joven—. Lamento decirlo pero, ciertos recuerdos le han sido borrados el día de hoy. No puedo decir qué recuerdos exactamente pero, si tuviera que adivinar, serían sobre Harry Potter.

—Ah, pero, ¿porqué habría de hacerlo? como he dicho, no nos conocemos uno al otro.

—Esta es la noticia inquietante. Nos enteramos de dónde todos los mortífagos y partidarios de Voldemort estaban viviendo , escuchamos que allí se dirigía el señor Potter. Para cuando llegamos, lamento decirlo, pero todo el mundo estaba muerto, incluyendo a su familia señorita Greengrass.

Astoria se quedó mirando el suelo.

—Yo no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, pero tampoco quería que murieran, ¿saben lo que ha pasado?

—Todos tenían sus gargantas cortadas. Pensamos que el señor Potter le llevó con él y le obligó a llevarle más allá del encanto fidelius ya que su padre era el guardián secreto. Debe de haber eliminado la memoria luego de eso y dejar que se vaya porque sabía que no estaba involucrada de ninguna manera. Parece que está tyendo tras todos los seguidores de Voldemort.

—¿Porqué ahora y no luego?

—No sabemos, acaba de aparecer, nadie ha sabido de él en cinco años pero al parecer él se ha mantenido a la escucha de lo que ha estado pasando y ahora está haciendo algo al respecto. Tengo que irme pero, si necesita algo, por favor no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo.

—Estoy bien, gracias señor Robards. Como ya he dicho, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos. Pudieron ser familia, pero no me gustaban.

—De acuerdo, dejaré que regrese al trabajo —Gawain asintió y salió yendo directamente hacia la oficina de aurores.

Hermione y Ron estaban de pie frente a la casa Potter.

—Él está ahí, o estaba.

—Hermione, ¿de verdad crees que va a estar allí? e una ruina —dijo Ron, mirando hacia el techo roto.

—Sí, por lo que sabemos, Harry pudo haberlo arreglado solo lo suficiente para que sea seguro. Kingsley dijo que la tía tenía cosas que le habían pertenecido a sus padres, no hay nada de ellos a menos que sea dentro de la casa. Recuerdo a Harry una vez, diciéndome que Dumbledore fue quien habían encantado la casa para que solo Harry pudiese entrar ya que era un hechizo de sangre. La tía comparte la misma sangre que Harry, ella pudo haber entrado, llevándose sus pertenencias.

—Tiene sentido, como siempre. Sé que debería de haber regresado a la oficina para ayudar, pero sabía que Gawain me habría dicho que me quedara.

—Es la primera vez que te has tomado u tiempo libre desde que entraste Ron, sin embargo, esto implica también a nuestro amigo, te hace demasiado cercano. Pero yo tengo que saber si está aquí, tengo que hablar con él.

—Por como fue antes, ¿de verdad crees que hablará con nosotros?

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que intentarlo —suspiró Hermione caminando hacia la puerta, viendo a Ron golpeando de nuevo.

Salic oyó su alarma avisándole que alguien mágico estaba acercándose a su puerta y escuchó luego el golpe. Tenía un presentimiento sobre quién era y lo ignoró, pero siguieron llamando, así que terminó bajando las escaleras y tirando abierta la puerta.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar —Salic se giró regresando dentro y subiendo las escaleras antes de ir hacia el baño.

—Oh, Harry, estás sangrando, ¿qué pasó? —Hermione observó mientras Harry cosía su brazo—¿ Porqué no vas a ver a un sanador?

—Puedo hacerlo yo mismo —Harry mantuvo la herida junta, cosiéndola, para luego poner su brazo bajo el grifo y lavar su sangre antes de empacar un pequeño botiquín.

—No vi ningún anestésico, ¿qué hechizo usaste? —preguntó Hermione.

—No usé nada —Harry se movió más allá de ellos y bajó por las escaleras de nuevo, sirviéndose un gran trago y derribándolo luego— ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

—Kingsley nos dijo lo que pasó, con tus familiares. Queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas bien, compañero —dijo Ron, mirando a Harry, pero el simplemente no podía comprender que este hombre ante él era su amigo. Él no se parecía en nada a Harry, no sonaba como Harry y no actuaba como Harry. Él dijo que sería diferente, y Ron estaba viendo exactamente cuán diferente era.

* * *

**10/9/15**

**Muchas gracias por la espera -q esta vez fue bien cortita(? porque sé que les debo por la anterior larga espera U_u- y sobre todo por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

**Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

**.**

—Consiguieron lo que se merecían, ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer —Salic pasó fuera, abriendo una gran puerta en el suelo para luego meterse abajo en su búnker.

—¿Lo qué, en el nombre de Merlín, es todo esto? —preguntó Ron mirando alrededor.

—mi equipo de trabajo —Salic comenzó a poner armas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Harry, ¿son esas granadas? —preguntó Hermione miranod los estantes.

—Sí —él puso ocho en el interior de sus bolsillos antes de subir de nuevo los escalones. Esperó hasta que sus amigos subieran y luego cerró y selló la puerta—. Tengo que irme, cierren después de salir —Salic los miró por un segundo y luego se desapareció.

—¿Cómo lo hace? Como dijo Kingsley, él no se desparece, simplemente se desvanece, eso no es posible —dijo Ron.

—No lo sé Ron, no es posible, o no lo era. Parece que tendremos que esperar hasta que Harry termine su trabajo o lo que sea.

—Volvamos a la madriguera, quiero saber si papá ha tenido noticias de Kingsley y Gawain podría pensar que sigo allí aún —Ron y Hermione volvieron a salir de la casa cerrando tras ellos. Se dieron cuenta de que un rayo pasó alrededor de la puerta en el momento en que se cerró —él tiene unos fuertes encantamientos alrededor del lugar. Pero, ¿te diste cuenta de que no está destrozado por dentro? solo por fuera.

—Me di cuenta Ron, ha hecho que así se vea. Tendremos que dejarle saber a Kingsley y al jefe de aurores que es aquí dónde Harry se queda.

—Lo sé, no estoy con ganas de decirle a mi jefe sobre Harry, se sentirá como si estuviera traicionándole o algo así —suspiró Ron—. Vamos —Ron y Hermione encontraron una calle tranquila y se aparecieron de nuevo a la madriguera—. Encontramos a Harry, pero luego se fue a terminar un trabajo o lo que sea.

—Kingsley envió una lechuza, encontraron la casa. Todos estaban muertos, degollados todos. Perece que Harry ha vuelto para acabar con todo aquel que estuvo involucrado con Voldemort —suspiró Arthur—, ¿dónde se queda y cómo lo averiguaron?

—Kingsley dijo que su tía tomó cosas que pertenecieron a sus padres. Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que la casa Potter fue sellada usando un hechizo de sangre, su tía comparte la misma sangre con Harry. Me di cuenta de que debió de haber ido allí viendo que faltaban algunas cosas, que es cuando fue a ver a su tía —explicó Hermione.

—Así que él está en la casa, no parece muy segura —dijo Molly.

—Por fuera tiene el mismo aspecto, pero dentor no hay nada malo así que está encantado por lo que todo el mundo piense que todavía está destrozada. Pero cuando llegamos allí, Harry estaba cosiendo una gran herida en su brazo, sin ningún hechizo adormecedor ni nada, él solo lo unía cosiéndolo y, por la forma en que se veía y actuaba podría decirse que no sentía nada. Sé que Harry siempre manejó el dolor mejor que la mayoría, pero esa era una herida enorme en el su brazo —suspiró Ron—. Mejor le digo a Gawain.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti Ron, pero no puedes pensar en Harry como tu amigo, ya no, no si él está matando por el simple hecho de matar. Esas personas pudieron haber sido atadas y llevadas a Azkaban —dijo Arthur.

—Demostrarlo será imposible —Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—No necesariamente Charlie, usamos técnicas para saber la verdad —Ron convocó una pluma, tinta y pergamino, y luego escribió una carta a su jefe antes de llamar al búho de sus padres—. Lleva esto a Gawain Robards en la oficina de aurores.

—Harry desapareció, fue capaz de conseguir pasar a través de esos encantamientos, tiene poder, además de que usó magia sin varita. Si es capaz de hacer todo eso, Ron, él podría desaparecerse de nuevo.

—Gawain podría hacerte arrestarlo porque tienen un pasado, eran los mejores amigos hace casi siete años. Sé que no es algo bueno usar tu amistad para atraparlo Ron, pero si él está matando entonces debe ser detenido.

—Sé eso papá, y también sé que Gawain quiere hablar conmigo sobre esto. No va a pedírmelo, va a expicármelo y luego me dejará tomar la decisión —suspiró Ron—. Pero sé cuál es mi trabajo y sé lo que tengo que hacer —Ron miró alrededor, a su familia—. Tengo que detener a Harry Potter, por asesinato.

Fuera, en medio del océano, había una gran fortaleza siendo azotada por fuertes vientos e intensas lluvias. Azkaban, la prisión del mundo mágico, la cual tenía docenas de los partidarios más fuertes de Voldemort. Salic Krubis se cernía sobre el agua mientras miraba fijamente alrededor de los dementores. Cerrando los ojos, obligó a los sonidos y a los sentimietos de desesperanza a salir de su cuerpo para luego mover su mano tres veces en el aire. Cuando abrió los ojos, los dementores estaban desintegrándose en polvo mientras caían al océano. Salic flotó lentamente hacia la cárcel. Caminó casualmente a través de cada piso, mirando en cada celda, entonces, apenas con un movimiento de mano, los mortífagos caían al suelo, muertos. Harry jamás se detuvo, él solo pasó de una celda a otra. Hasta que se encontró con Lucius Malfoy, quedándose a mirar al hombre roto antes de concentrarse.

—Así que usted fue el que obligó a su hijo a tomar la marca, incluso contra su voluntad. Bueno, aora usted tendrá que pagar por tratar así a su propio hijo, pero tengo otra venganza por ver, por un amigo y lo que le hizo a él.

—Potter.

—Potter ha muerto, lo ha estado por años —Salic agitó la mano y la cara arrogante de Lucius se aflojó, antes de cambiar a una de terror mientras caía al suelo gritando. Harry seguía moviendo su mano mientras miraba al viejo Malfoy gritar mientras moría lentamente.

—Señor Potter, Harry, ¿Draco está bien? Ellos no me han dejado verlo.

Harry fue a la celda siguiente.

—Narcissa, bien, yo no esperaba verte aquí aún. Usted no necesita ser castigada, pero había pensado que un año o dos hubieran sido suficiente dado que nunca has hecho nada malo.

—Aún fui reconocida como una mortífaga, todos los mortífagos son de por vida. Les hablé sobre Draco siendo forzado cuando aún era un niño, vieron sus recuerdos, fue por eso que él nunca fue detenido. Soy un adulto, lo vieron como que he elegido estar de su lado cuando no fue así.

—Bueno, estás a punto de ser liberada —Harry se concentró en Narcissa Malfoy y luego ésta se había ido, por lo que continuó yendo celda tras celda—. Tú eres quién estaba esperando ver —Harry movió su mano, haciendo gritar a la mujer—. ¿Cómo se siente el tener su mano cortada, Dolores? Voy a matarte, pero primero quise que sientas el dolor al que sometiste a todos esos niños que no habían hecho nada malo. Te gustaba torturar, así que ahora yo te lo harté a ti, y resulta que soy muy bueno en eso.

—Estás matándolos a todos, ¿porqué no me matas?

—Oh, lo haré, pero no aún, no he tenido tanta diversión en años —Salic movió su mano de nuevo—. Me gusta oír tus gritos —él se quedó mirando a la mujer que le torturó de niño así como a muchos otros solo para afirmar su control, solo porque le gustaba infligir dolor, solo porque era mala. Después de unos minutos de sus gritos, Salic movió su mano de nuevo hasta que ella yació muerta en el piso sobre su propia sangre. Salic volvió a caminar, yendo por cada celda hasta que Azkaban fue solo un lugar lleno de nada más que muerte. Miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de lanzar las ocho granadas hacia el lugar para luego desaparecer del lugar donde la muerte había comenzado para él, el lugar que cambió su vida para siempre, el lugar donde sus padres fueron asesinados.

* * *

**17/9/15**

**Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! **

**Espero todo/as estén bien -sobre todo mis vecinos chilenos que sé la pasaron bien movido ayer =/ -  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**.**

**.**

Gawain Robards estaba sentado en su oficina cuando el cuadro en la pared se iluminó. Mirándolo fijamente antes de pararse, quedándose en shock ante lo que estaba viendo. Rápidamente fue hacia algunos de sus aurores antes de correr de su oficina hasta la oficina del ministro, sin siquiera detenerse a preguntar si podía entrar, simplemente irrumpiendo en el gran despacho de Kingsley.

—Gawain, ¿qué, en el nombre de Merlín, está mal ahora?

—Azkaban, todos los dementores simplemente se desintegraron, los reclusos han muerto, menos uno que fue liberado, entonces explotó, todo se ha ido. Los dementores no se matan Kingsley, es imposible.

Kingsley solo suspiró.

—Al parecer nuestro señor Potter ha estado haciendo un montón de imposibles últimamente, ¿quién fue el prisionero liberado?

—Narcissa Malfoy, fue enviada de regreso a su casa. Envié a los otros a verla pero, tenemos que trabajar en cómo detener a Potter. Ron me mandó una carta, está en la casa de sus padres en el Valle Godric. Ron dijo que está encantada, que aún puede verse e techo destrozado pero que por dentro está perfectamente bien.

—Así que así fue como supo de que su tía se había llevado las pertenencias de sus padres. Esto es tuyo Gawain, pero me gustaría ir contigo. Entonces, ¿qué harás?

—Sé que esto les dolerá pero tengo que hablar con Ron y Neville a ver si pueden hacer esto, detenerlo como aurores. Él puede matar fácilmente así que bien podría matar a los otros, pero no a Ron ni a Neville.

—No, no lo haría. —Kingsley suspiró de nuevo—. De cuerdo, vamos a hacerlo de una vez entonces.

Gawain envió rápidamente su patronus a Ron y a Neville pidiéndoles que permanezcan en la madriguera, y luego fue con Kingsley, yendo del ministerio directamente hacia la madriguera de nuevo.

—Gawain, Kingsley ¿ahora qué? —preguntó Arthur.

—Alguien, probablemente Harry, fue a Azkaban. Desintegró a todos los dementores, mató a todos los prisioneros, excepto a uno, y entonces estalló el edificio, destruyéndolo por completo. La imagen en mi oficina me dijo que él torturó a dos de ellos antes de matarlos. Eso es otra cosa, vi a todos menos a Harry, solo la gente gritando y muriendo.

—Incluso si no estás seguro de que haya sido Harry, todos sabemos que fue él, pero, ¿a quiénes torturó? —preguntó Hermione.

—Umbridge, luego la mató.

—¿Así que mató a mis padres también? —dijo Draco.

—Tu padre está muerto, él fue el otro a quién también torturó, pero tu madre no estaba, él la envió a su casa. Envié a Astell y a Andrew a verla. Lamento esto pero, Ron, Neville, necesito que arresten a Harry Potter y es por el bien de todos, él no los dañaría a ustedes mientras que podría a los demás.

—Sabía bien que me lo pediría —Ron miró a Neville, viendo por la expresión en su rostro que él se sentía exactamente de la misma manera en que Ron lo hacía por este trabajo—. De acuerdo, ¿y si desaparece de nuevo? Eso no es como la desaparición por lo que no podremos seguirle la pista.

—Por alguna razón espero que no lo haga. Todo aquel que ha sido causa de la destrucción y muerte están ahora muertos, y los que fueron sus anteriores seguidores anteriormente encerrados también están muertos. Ha cambiado completamente todo, la muerte y destrucción a la que hemos tenido que hacer frente estos últimos cinco años a nada. Si él sabe que aquellos fueron los últimos entonces quizás vaya con ustedes.

—Si lo hace, ¿qué pasará con Harry?

—Sabes lo que tiene que pasar Hermione, lo siento. Podrá haber sido quien mató a Voldemort, pero eso no le da el derecho a matar o torturar a quien quiera —dijo Gawain, pero sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que los demás. Harry había sufrido, había sido sometido a más de lo que nadie debería y aún era un niño por entonces. Pero aún así mató, violó la ley, y debía pagar por lo que había hecho.

Hermione siguió argumentando que quería ir con ellos y que si trataban de detenerla entonces tendrían que arrestarla también porque ella iría al Valle Godric y ni siquiera su propio marido podría detenerla. Así que Hermione se fue con Ron, Neville, Gawain y Kingsley yendo directamente hacia el Valle Godric.

—Pensé que habían dicho que la casa se veía destruida —comentó Kingsley.

—Era, al parecer Harry ha quitado el encanto —suspiró Ron, caminando luego hacia la puerta, mirando a su esposa, amigo, jefe y ministro antes de llamar a la puerta.

—Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tomaría antes de que volvieran —dijo Salic abriendo la puerta y volviendo a entrar a su casa quedando de espaldas a los demás mientras tomaba su bebida. Cuando supo que los cinco habían entrado, se concentró, esperando.

—Lo siento Harry, pero tenemos que llevarte. Estás siendo detenido por la muerte de setenta y tres personas.

—En realidad —Salic se giró lentamente pero aún bebiendo su bebida—. Si eso es lo que crees que he hecho entonces, pruébalo —la cara de Salic estaba tranquila e impasible mientras miraba a las cinco personas paradas en su sala de estar.

—Así que, ¿no lucharás con nosotros mientras te llevamos al ministerios? —preguntó Gawain comenzando a preocuparse, Harry Potter parecía estar demasiado confiado.

—No, ¿porqué debería? No sacarás nada de mí, no encontrarás ninguna prueba de que he hecho algo ilegal tampoco así que no tengo de qué preocuparme.

—Harry, ¿vas a mentirnos a nosotros? ¿A Ron, a Neville? —preguntó Hermione.

—Yo no miento —Salic tomó otro sorbo para luego servirse otro gran vaso, bebiéndolo todo antes de colocar su sombrero en su cabeza—. ¿Vamos? porque de otra forma pensaba salir a ver si podía encontrar a algún tío para follar.

—¿Tío?, pero has salido con dos chicas —dijo Neville.

—Hace una vida, prefiero tíos —Salic se acercó casualmente a la puerta, la abrió y salió—. Sellen la puerta al salir, no quiero a nadie más entrando allí.

—Bueno, parece que tenemos nuestro trabajo hecho por nosotros, vámonos —suspiró Gawain saliendo de la casa junto a los otros, siendo Hermione quién cerró y selló la puerta antes de que Ron y Neville tomaran a Harry de los brazos y el grupo se apareciera lejos.

Salic se hallaba sentado en una sila de interrogatorios con los pies sobre la mesa mientras jugaba con un par de trozos de cuerda. Su mano continuaba moviéndose y la soga cambiaría seguidamente de forma. Gawain, Kingsley, Hermione, Ron, Neville y algunos otros aurores, incluyendo a Seamus y a Parvati veían a Harry Potter a través del cristal. De vez en cuando Harry miraría hacia ellos, dándoles un saludo para luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo con la cadena.

—Estoy listo para hacer esto, jefe, pero ahora mismo no creo que vaya a trabajar ninguna de nuestras técnicas —dijo Ron—. Está demasiado tranquilo, demasiado seguro de que no probaremos nada.

—Él no puede luchar contra nuestro veritaserum Ron, nadie puede. Quizás pueda luchar contra los efectos de una básica que haría cualquiera, pero no con el nuestro. Vamos a entrar y comenzar con las preguntas —Gawain abrió la carpeta que sostenía, echándole un vistazo y volviendo a cerrarla antes de tomar a sus dos aurores, Ron y Neville, a la sala de interrogatorios. Gawain y Neville quedando de pie mientras que Ron se sentaba frente a Harry, quien seguía jugando con su cadena. En el momento en el que Ron se sentó, la cadena se convirtió en una pequeña réplica de Hogwarts antes de cambiar a la madriguera.

* * *

**29/9/15**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capi yyyy... ****Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar!**

**Espero todo/as estén bien  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**.**

**.**

—De acuerdo, a pesar de que eso estuvo muy bien, para ya con las cadenas, tenemos que hacer esto —dijo Ron.

Salic miró a Ron por un minuto, luego dejó las cadenas caer sobre la mesa. Sus pies aún cruzados sobre ésta para luego poner sus manos detrás de su cabeza y echar la silla hacia atrás.

—Bien entonces, dispara, comience a mostrarme lo buen auror que es Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ah, por cierto, Hermione, ¿sigues cogiéndotela?

—Es mi esposa Harry.

—Así que de vez en cuando entonces —Salic se encogió de hombros y después bostezó—. De acuerdo, ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?

—Primero sobre la casa en las montañas escocesas, los treinta y seis asesinatos y lo que les hiciste.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Pregustaste a Draco al respecto, entonces aparecieron los aurores y estaban todos muertos, justo después de que te enteraras.

Aún no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando y a menos que puedas probar que estuve allí pasemos a otra cosa, esto está divirtiéndome y hay ya pocas cosas que lo hacen.

—Así que, ¿estás negando tener nada que ver con estos asesinatos? —preguntó Neville.

—Sí, buen Neville, ¿te has hecho más alto?

—Así que solo le has mentido a tu mejor amigo —Gawain dijo con rigidez, pero su interior estaba revuelto, sabía que no podía demostrar que había sido Harry quien mató a esas personas por lo que tendrían que utilizar la poción.

—¿Quién dijo que mentí?

—Bueno, si vas a ir con eso Harry entonces tengo que utulizar la poción —Ron cogió la botella y rodeó a Harry— ¿vas a luchar contra esto?

—No, haz lo que quieras, pero aún no demuestran que he hecho lgo —Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca.

Ron miró a Gawain y este asintió, así que vertió la poción en la boca de Harry y volvió a sentarse.

—Sabe como a... vainilla, era hora de que una poción no supiera como mierda de dragón. Entonces, Ron, ¿cuál era la poción de todos modos y cómo va a ayudar?

—Es la versión auror del veritaserum, aunque parece no tener ningún efecto en ti.

—No, ninguna poción, aprendí como batir sus efectos hace dos años. Pero aún puedes tratar si quieres.

Ron suspiró.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Salic Krubis.

La boca de Harry se abrió un poco.

—De acuerdo, incluso si ya lo sabes, mi nombre es Harry James Potter. Pero lo cambié a Salic Krubis, por lo que técnicamente no soy Harry Potter nunca más.

—¿Cómo se llamaban tus padres?

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon ligeramente.

—James Herbert Potter, Lily Roslyn Potter.

—¿Eres hijo único?

—Sí.

—¿Has querido matarme alguna vez cuando peleamos?

—No, pegarte tal vez, no matarte, nunca mataría a nadie Ron, ya lo sabes.

—Usted dijo a Hermione que mataste a trece personas, justo después de la batalla de Hogwarts, ¿estás negando decir eso?

Harry miró a Hermione.

—Sí, lo hago, y ya que ella está de pie por ahí, pregúntale.

—Llegaremos a eso más adelante.

—¿Querías matar a Voldemort?

—Si van a encerrarme por querer matarlo entonces echemos un vistazo a los hechos primero, creo que deberías de ver tus recuerdos sobre eso. Todo lo que hice fue un encanto de desarme, fue su propia maldición asesina la que lo mató, nunca hice nada ilegal.

Ron se removió en su asiento.

—Sabemos eso, ¿mataste a treinta y seis personas en una casa en las motañas escocesas?

—No.

—¿Has quitado recuerdos a Astoria Greengrass?

—No.

—¿La llevaste a la casa de las montañas escocesas?

—No.

—¿Has estado cerca de Azkaban?

—No.

—¿Estás diciendo que nunca has ido a Azkaban y matado a todos allí a excepción de Narcissa Malfoy? —preguntó Gawain.

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo, por lo que si terminaos, estoy tan jodidamente caliente en estos momentos que hasta podría coger a uno de ustedes si no obtengo algo pronto. Harry se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—No, no hemos terminado y no seremos por un tiempo.

—Bien —Harry cerró los ojos—. Despiértenme cuando lo hagan.

—Suficiente, Harry — gruñó Ron.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos.

—¿Qué? No pueden demostrar que he hecho nada, no obtendrán ninguna prueba y sé que no pueden mantenerme aquí sin una, así que, vayan a encontrarla, dormiré aquí por unas horas, entonces, cuando se den cuenta de que no tienen nada, me iré.

—No tan rápido —Gawain susurró algo a Neville.

Neville asintió.

—Tengo que quitar algunos de tus recuerdos, ¿vas a pelear conmigo Harry?

—No, solo asegúrate de ponerlo los que tomas de nuevo, y sigo diciéndolo, mi nombre es Salic —dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Neville miró a su jefe asentir con la cabeza, parándose al lado de Harry con su varita, tomando memoria tras memoria. Cuando terminó, los tres hombres en la sala se dieron cuenta de que Harry Potter estaba realmente durmiendo. Cerraron la habitación y entraron en la otra sala de interrogatorios.

—Hermione, necesito dos recuerdos sobre lo que Harry te dijo, sobre todo de lo que te dijo ese día después de la batalla cuando habló en tu mente —dijo Gawain.

—¿Me dijo qué?

—Cuando dijiste que Harry habló en tu mente, sobre que se iba y que hubo matado a trece personas.

—Harry nunca habló en mi mente Gawain y él nunca me dijo haber matado a nadie, ¿de dónde sacó esa idea?

—Harry miró a Hermione y ahora ella no tiene la memoria de lo que pasó. Ron oyó lo que Hermione dijo, así que tomaré la tuya a pesar de que no será una prueba real. Al escuchar de alguien que escuchó a alguien más no es una prueba real.

—Um jefe, yo nunca he oído nada acerca de lo que estás diciendo.

—Oh, bien —Gawain miró a kingsley— ¿y ahora qué?

—Los recuerdos pueden decirnos si han sido alterados o removidos. Neville consiguió en los que él se concentró, lo que sea que haya hecho hoy.

Neville vertió la primera memoria en el pensadero y todo lo que vieron fue a Harry sentado en su casa tomando su desayuno antes de leer un libro. El siguiente recuerdo fue de Harry limpiando su casa y el siguiente ordenando un poco el jardín, entonces almorzando antes de mover los muebles. Todos los recuerdos mostraban a Harry en su casa sin salir ni siquiera una vez, entonces ellos llegaron.

—Parece que tiene el poder suficiente para cambiar recuerdos, nada parecía alterado, eran como reales —dijo Neville.

—Lo que significa que no tenemos nada. No podemos detenerlo, no podemos levantarle cargos, no por nada —dijo Gawain—. Lo más que podemos hacer es tener a Draco Malfoy presentando cargos por lo qe Harry le hizo esta mañana.

—¿De qué estás hablando jefe? —preguntó Ron.

—Oh no, él cambió eso también Kingsley, lo vio, por favor, dime que recuerdas.

—¿Recordar lo qué Gawain?

Gawain Robards gruñó con frustración para luego mirar a través del vidrio viendo a Harry Potter mirando tranquilamente hacia él, de nuevo pareciendo no haber hecho nada malo.

—Déjalo ir.

—Ya era hora —dijo Hermione, y Harry le dio una sonrisa a través del cristal.

Ron entró en la habitación.

—Puedes irte Harry.

—Bien, ahora puedo ir a buscar a alguien para coger —Harry se puso de pie y se estiró antes de salir de la habitación para ser abrazado por Hermione—. Whoa —Harry se alejó rápidamente—. Me tengo que ir.

—Harry, no te hemos visto en cinco años, de seguro puedes pasar algún tiempo con nosotros.

Ron pudo ver lo mal que estaba su esposa.

—Harry, ven a la madriguera para la cena, todo el mundo quiere verte. Estoy seguro de que puedes esperar unas horas para ir a tener sexo.

Harry suspiró, él sabía que si no iba Hermione seguiría yendo a su casa y nunca conseguiría paz alguna. Así, resignado a escuchar todo, él asintió con la cabeza e incluso con la gran sonrisa de Hermione, Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**20/11/15**

**Lamento la demora. De nuevo =/ yyyy espero hayan disfrutado el cap... ****Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar!**

**Espero todo/as estén bien  
Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**.**

**.**

—¿Quieres que ponga tus recuerdos de nuevo, Harry? —preguntó Neville.

—Es Salic, pero no, puedo hacerlo —Harry tomó los viales y los puso en su bolsillo—. Voy a casa a cambiarme.

—Iremos contigo, solo para asegurarnos de que no cambias de opinión —Ron alzó las cejas.

—Bien, de todos modos, ha sido divertido, espero que consigan al que lo hizo y le den una medalla —Salic se giró y se alejó, con Hermione y Ron corriendo para ponerse al día con él.

—No puedo creer lo que pasó.

—Parece que estábamos equivocados Gawain, no era Harry. No podemos detenerlo por lo que hizo a sus familiares y esos muggles. No puede ser procesado por nosotros a menos que sea por cualquier bruja o mago, no podemos usar lo que les hizo Harry porque son muggles así que al parecer, usted tiene que averiguar quién los mató, si lo hace, hágamelo saber —Kingsley se alejó del grupo de aurores que estaba viendo a todo el mundo preguntándose que demonios había pasado.

Harry estaba arriba en su habitación. Él se duchó y cambió y luego bajó nuevamente las escaleras.

—Pensé que te cambiarías —dijo Hermione.

—Lo hice, no es la misma ropa. Vamos a la cena entonces.

Ron miró a Hermione, quien le miró antes de salir de la casa con Harry y dirigirse a la madriguera. Al entrar, todos miraron a Harry, quién estaba de pie contra la pared.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo Harry —dijo Arthur con cautela.

—Sí —Harry miró a su alrededor a todo el mundo, sus ojos encontrándose con Malfoy. Los labios de Harry se movieron ligeramente hacia arriba, pero no era una sonrisa en sí, sino una sádica burla.

—Tengo algo que me gustaría decirte Harry —dijo Ginny con rigidez.

—Cambié mi nombre a Salic Krubis, pero adelante.

—No tengo mal gusto, nunca lo he tenido.

—Te casaste con un hurón mortífago —Harry movió su mano y un hurón blanco puro estaba sentado entonces en la silla donde había estado Draco sentado antes. Ron se rió; Hermione trató de no, y luego le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Vuélvelo Harry —dijo Arthur.

Harry se encogió de hombros y entonces movió su mano de nuevo.

—Le queda, y es Salic, ¿cuántas veces debo decirlo?

—No vuelvas a hacer eso Potter —gruñó Draco.

Harry se enderezó y miró peligrosamente a Malfoy haciéndole retroceder y mirarle de nuevo.

—¿Porqué no te sientas Harry? —dijo Molly.

—Salic, no Harry.

—Así que Salic Krubis, Sirius Black, ¿cierto? —Hermione miró a Harry.

—Sirius, ¿de qué estás hablando Hermione? —preguntó Ron.

—Aún una sabelotodo, ¿no, Hermione?

—No me llames así Harry.

—Salic, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

—Bien, Salic —gruñó Hermione.

—Ahora, ¿que tiene que ver Sirius con Harry o Salic? —preguntó Ron.

—Salic Krubis es un anagrama de Sirius Black —explicó Hermione—. Muy inteligente —todo lo que hizo Harry fue encogerse de hombros.

—Nunca contestaste antes... Salic —dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados.

Harry se levantó lentamente y se acercó a Ginny, inclinándose directamente sobre ella hasta mirarla fijo a los ojos, ignorándolos a todos.

—Saliste con Dean, un cobarde; luego conmigo, cuando no era más que un flacucho con gafas pero que resultaba ser el elegido, y ahora el hurón, creo que eso demuestra que tienes mal gusto pelirroja. Soy diferente hoy, quisiera tomarte ahora, podría demostrarte que sabes mejor y definitivamente disfrutarías de ti misma.

—Ella es mi esposa —gruñó Draco.

Harry ignoró a Malfoy y siguió mirando hacia Ginny.

—¿Qué sabes tú? Sus pupilas se han dilatado, su respiración se ha entrecortado y sus pezones se han endurecido, parece que acabo de encenderte pelirroja, apuesto a que estás mojada en estos momentos. Podría preferir tíos, pero te ves como si tuvieras un sexy cuerpo debajo de toda esa ropa, ¿te importaría mostrarme?

—Harry, siéntate y deja a Ginny sola, es una mujer casada —dijo Arthur severamente.

—Casada o no ella me quiere —Harry se trasladó a Fleur—. ¿Recuerdas el beso Fleur?, yo lo hago. Podrás ser parte veela, lo que no me afecta más, pero sí me afecta la parte mujer —Harry miró a Fleur a los ojos—. Oh, otra que acaba de encenderse, me pregunto a cuantas mujeres haré así aquí.

—Aléjate de mi esposa, Harry —gruñó Bill.

—No lo intentes Harry, ahora, siéntate —dijo Ron.

—Caray, no eres divertido Ron —Harry se sentó entonces junto a Charlie y empezó a hablar en u idioma extraño. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que Charlie le miraba sorprendido antes de responder en el mismo idioma que Harry hablaba.

—Eso es muy grosero —dijo Molly.

—¿Qué idioma es ese? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ruso —dijo Charlie, aún mirando a Harry.

—Sí, me junté con este tipo que me enseñó, y luego me enteró de que es un amigo de Charlie, un amigo inusual y extraño. Nos hicimos amigos extraños por un tiempo, ¿quieres ser mi amigo extraño?

—Cállate Harry.

Salic rió, pero no era una risa divertida, sino una sarcásticamente cruel. Todo el mundo alrededor de la mesa miró de Charlie a Harry, Charlie había apartado la mirada, aunque Salic se mantenía mirándole.

—Vamos a tomar un trago —Salic sacó tres botellas de su largo abrigo—. Elijan, yo tomaré vodka —Harry movió su mano y vasos volaron sobre la mesa. Harry se sirvió uno grande ara él antes de verter otro—. Vamos, bebe.

—Creo que todo el mundo debe comer antes de tomar una copa de un alcohol tan fuerte, ¿no... Salic? —dijo Arthur.

—Si quiere, yo bebo cada vez que tengo ganas y tengo ganas todo el tiempo —Salic se sentó allí, bebiendo su bebida, entonces Charlie saltó súbitamente de su asiento.

—¿Qué está mal Charlie? —preguntó Molly.

—Nada, ya vuelvo —Charlie miró a Harry antes de apresurarse a alejarse.

—¿Le has hecho algo? —preguntó Percy mientras miraba a Harry.

—No, ¿pero quién es la mujer Percy?

—Mi esposa, Audrey. Audrey, Harry Potter.

—Salic Krubis —dijo Harry sonando aburrido—. Entonces George, te casaste con Angelina, la cita de Fred ¿cierto?

—Fui al baile de Navidad con Fred porque George nunca vino a preguntarme —dijo Angelina.

—De acuerdo, por lo que todos ustedes están en parejas excepto Charlie, pensé que Molly le habría hecho casarse con una mujer para ahora.

—Charlie siempre será un soltero, le gusta estar con diferentes mujeres, he aceptado eso.

Harry asintió.

—Si eso es lo que dice a todo el mundo.

—No podías mantener la maldita boca cerrada, ¿no, Harry? eso no es asunto de nadie sino mío —dijo Charlie airadamente entrando a la cocina.

—Yo no he dicho nada chico, ¿porqué estás tan paranoico?

—Perdonen, tengo que hablar con Salic —dijo una voz desde la puerta.

—Gabriel —Harry se apresuró a llegar y besar al hombre— ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vamos a hablar —Gabriel tomó la mano de Harry y salieron fuera, pero cada persona en la cocina se levantó y miró por la ventana a Harry y a aquel extraño hombre quien parecía conocer íntimamente a Harry por la forma en la que se besaron. Se dieron cuenta de que Harry lucía preocupado, pero el otro hombre parecía tranquilo y relajado. Después de unos minutos Harry asintió y pareció relajarse.

—Gabriel, ese nombre me suena —dijo Hermione.

—Puede que no sea muy común pero seguramente hay un par alrededor —dijo Ron.

—Lo recuerdo, Sirius le dijo a Harry una vez sobre un amigo suyo, Gabriel Horthorn. Le dijo que su amigo tuvo que abandonar el país, esto sucedió antes de que los Potter murieran, y él se ve de la edad aproximada, así que bien podría ser él.

—Tienes una memoria extraña Hermione. Aurores están capacitados para recordar, pero no recuerdo ni la mitad de las cosas que Sirius dijo a Harry. Oh, están volviendo —todo el mundo se movió de regreso a la mesa.

—No puedo quedarme.

—Harry, estoy seguro de que tu y tu amigo pueden apartar algo de tiempo para comer, invítalo —dijo Arthur.

Harry miró a Gabriel, quién asintió con la cabeza, y ambos se sentaron, Harry manteniendo una mano en la pierna de Gabriel y todo el mundo podía notar de que parecían muy cercanos, más que amigos.

* * *

**20/11/15**

Listo, nuevo cap, como para compensar la espera(? Seee, bueno, espero les haya gustado. Solo restan 5 más a por ir =P

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**.**

**.**

—Así que, Harry, lo siento, Salic, ¿vas a presentarnos a tu amigo? —preguntó Arthur.

Harry miró a Gabriel, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Esta es la familia Weasley y sus cónyuges, todos, éste es Gabriel Horthorn.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó Hermione.

—Rusia —dijo Gabriel con calma.

—¿Eras amigo de Sirius Black? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Recordé a Sirius diciéndole a Harry acerca de usted saliendo del país; lo cual fue justo antes de que los padres de Harry murieran —explicó Hermione.

—Asesinados —dijo Harry con frialdad.

—Lo siento, fueran asesinados —dijo Hermione.

—Así es —dijo Gabriel, pero él al igual que Harry tenía el rostro impasible, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Entonces, ¿qué le trae de vuelta a Inglaterra después de todo este tiempo, Gabriel? —preguntó Arthur.

—Quería ver como se estaba asentando Salic al regreso.

—Parece que son amigos cercanos —dijo Ron.

—Amigos íntimos, amigos muy extraños, tenemos una muy inusual amistad, ¿no, Salic?

—Muy inusual.

—Tú has dicho eso a Charlie —George dijo mirando a su hermano—. Una extraña manera de ponerlo

—¿Poner qué George? —preguntó Harry, pero mirando a Charlie, quien a su vez miraba hacia otro lado.

—Bien, podemos decir que ustedes son muy cercanos, como en algún tipo de relación sexual. Pero has dicho extraño e inusual, y has dicho a Charlie que tuviste una amistad inusual con este tío que te enseñó ruso —dijo Percy.

—Sí, yo conocí a Charlie, enseñé a Harry y a Charlie ruso. Viví en Rumania por un tiempo, hace unos diez años.

—Charlie, ¿hay algo que quieras explicarnos? —preguntó Arthur.

—No podías mantener la boca cerrada, ¿cierto, Harry?

—Salic —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, soy gay, lo descubrí cuando tenía doce años.

—¿Porqué nunca nos dijiste hijo? Deberías de saber que no habría hecho diferencia en nosotros, que somos familia.

—Tal vez, pero no es tan aceptado aquí, y no es asunto de nadie sino mío.

—Preocupado por lo que otros piensan, no deberías —dijo Salic fríamente antes de pasar a Gabriel—. Quizás los tres de nosotros podríamos tener una noche extraña juntos.

—Tenemos cosas que discutir Salic, estoy seguro que podemos alcanzar a Charlie después.

—Lo que tú digas —Salic recogió su vaso tomando un sorbo— ¿Cuánto llevan casados? —preguntó mirando a Ron y a Hermione.

—Casi tres años, esperamos que volvieras para que fueras nuestro padrino. Enviamos algunas cartas pero parece que ya habías cambiado tu nombre.

—Lo hice, pero donde vivíamos nadie nos encontraría, incluso el correo lechuza.

—Así que si usted conocía a Sirius, debe de haber conocido a los padres de Harry —preguntó Arthur.

—Sí, era buen amigo de ambos, Lily y James, incluso llegué a ver a este lindo bebé ruidoso —Gabriel asintió con la cabeza hacia Salic.

—Y ahora están juntos —dijo Molly comenzando a cargar los alimentos a la mesa.

—No realmente juntos, solo nos divertimos —Salic miró a Gabriel—. Nos cogemos el uno al otro antes de hacer lo que queramos.

—Lenguaje Harry, y podrías llamarlo al menos sexo —dijo Molly rígidamente.

—Es coger, todos lo hacemos, algunos solo un poco diferente de los demás, a Gabriel y a mí nos gusta follar duro. Entonces, Ron, ¿crees que sabrás quién destruyó Azkaban?

—En este momento no hay evidencias, tendremos que trabajar en ello, a ver que pasa.

—¿Qué es Salic? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Ron es un auror, estuvo interrogándome, fue bastante divertido en realidad. Pero al parecer algunas personas perdieron la vida en altas tierras de Escocia y cada mortífago en Azkaban fue hurón por allí, su padre fue uno de los que sufrió una de las muertes más dolorosas. Es lo que se merecía y más en mi libro. Hermione, ¿te dije alguna vez cómo Lucius Malfoy fue a usar la maldición asesina en mí a los doce? mostró el tipo de cobarde que él era —dijo Salic mirando intensamente a Draco Malfoy.

—Así que eres un Malfoy —dijo Gabriel mirando a Draco—. Debería haber sabido, te pareces a ese bastardo asesino, apuesto a que eres muy parecido a él —Gabriel se inclinó cerca de Salic y susurró, ambos hombres sonriendo maliciosamente mientras miraban de regreso a Malfoy, quien pareció encogerse en su asiento.

—Tal vez podríamos, amante, podría ser divertido —dijo Salic agitando la mano—. Así es como me gustaría que se vea.

—De acuerdo, él es un hurón blanco, explica eso porque yo lo habría convertido en mierda de dragón —dijo Gabriel.

—Harry, conviértelo de nuevo por favor —dijo Arthur severamente, aunque todo lo que hizo Harry fue mirarlo—. Salic, conviértelo —dijo con más calma.

—Mejor —Salic agita perezosamente la mano hacia Malfoy quién se disparó en sus pies— ¿Es un desafío Malfoy? Esto debería ser interesante —dijo Salic a Gabriel y en segundos Malfoy estaba clavado al techo—. Nunca fue bueno.

—¿Podrías dejar a mi marido por favor, Harry? —dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie, y todo el mundo podía ver su ira creciendo.

—Oh, esta es la pelirroja de la que me hablaste, no me extraña que hayas podido meterte con ella. Parece estar dispuesta a todo. Tal vez pudiéramos tener un poco de diversión solo nosotros tres, probablemente rompería su cuerpo sin embargo, ella es pequeña —dijo Gabriel mirando a Ginny.

—Es suficiente, los dos. Salic, baja a Draco y usted, ni piense en tocar a Ginny —dijo Arthur, levantando su varita en mano.

—¿De verdad crees que podría ganarte? joder, podrías lidiar con él al mismo tiempo que levantas un dulce. Creo que me gusta esta familia Salic, es divertida.

—Ellos son —Salic hizo perezosamente un gesto con la mano hacia Malfoy dejándolo caer duramente hacia el piso—Vamos a coger, estoy caliente —Salic puso un brazo alrededor de Gabriel y ambos salieron de la casa mientras que Ginny y Molly iban hacia Draco.

—No puedo creer nada de esto, ya no queda nada de Harry, él realmente es otra persona, una que no estoy segura de querer conocer —dijo Hermione.

—Si esa es la forma en la que va a ser, entonces no lo quiero aquí, ¿estás bien Draco?

—Muy bien —dijo mientras se arreglaba a sí mismo antes de sentarse—. Sin embargo, recuerdo haber escuchado a mi padre decir algo sobre ese tío. Le habían ordenado matar a alguien, pero su amante lo empujó fuera del camino y fue asesinado en su lugar, el hombre que debía matar, su nombre era Gabriel.

—Así que tu padre fue quien mató al amante de Gabriel, entonces él podría ir tras de ti. Creo que debes ser cauto Draco, tal vez podrías mencionar esto a Gawain, Ron.

—Lo haré por la mañana —suspiró Ron, pero sabiendo que aún si le decía aquello a su jefe, estaba seguro de no obtener ninguna prueba de ninguna mala acción de este Gabriel, no si era como Harry, y al parecer eran muy parecidos.

* * *

**20/11/15**

Uno más... uno más? xD gracias a quienes están comentando! x3

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**.**

**.**

Gabriel se giró a mirar a Harry.

—Hermione recordó a Sirius explicándote sobre mí, su marido es un auror.

—Es cierto, pero puedo encargarme de eso, ninguno va a recordar nada de lo que me ha dicho Sirius. No debiste volver Gabriel, no es seguro para ti.

—Es bastante seguro ya que sé puedes borrar sus recuerdos, Dime lo que pasó.

—Me enteré a través del hurón que las familias causantes de todos estos problemas tenían una casa encantada en las altas tierras escocesas. Supe que la hija mayor de uno trabajaba en el ministerio así que la llevé para conseguir entrar al encanto fidelius, entonces borré su memoria y la envié de regreso al trabajo. Me quedé allí con los brazos extendidos viendo la expresión en sus rostros, realmente creían que me tenían, lo cual fue divertido en realidad. Cayeron uno a uno, algunos más dolorosamente que otros.

—Eso está tratado, ¿Azkaban?

—Primero desintegré a todos los dementores, luego maté a cada partidario y mortífago salvo a una. La madre de Malfoy quien me ayudó, así que la dejé ir. Pero torturé a Umbridge por un tiempo antes de matarla.

—¿Qué con Lucius?

—Lo habría dejado para que lidiaras con él, pero no esperaba que vinieras. Así que lo puse a través de un poco de dolor; cada parte de su cuerpo fue explotando poco a poco, dolorosamente también, sonó bien que incluso reí. Finalmente exploté el lugar. Me quedé viéndolo derrumbarse en el mar antes de venir aquí.

—¿Borraste todos los recuerdos Salic?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No los del jefe de aurores, pero no tiene ninguna prueba y me divirtió el ver cómo debía dejarme ir.

—Eso es un riesgo, te enseñé a eliminar los recuerdos de todos los involucrados.

—Lo sé, pero no puede hacerme nada ytú estarás a salvo una vez que me ocupe de mis viejos amigos.

—¿Recuerdas quienes estaban allí cuando Sirius me mencionó?

—La mayoría de los Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks, Remus y Hestia, así que tendré que trabajar en las dos mujeres.

—¿Quién es Tonks?

—La esposa de Remus, murió con él.

—Recuerdo que los mencionaste, tuvieron un hijo.

—Teddy, nunca lo he visto, tenía alrededor de un mes cuando murieron.

—¿Es tu ahijado y nunca lo has visto, incluso después de que me hablaste sobre Sirius?

—Él no necesita a alguien como yo para arruinar su vida.

—Tu decisión, pero ahora que has hecho todo lo que has venido a hacer aquí, ¿vas a quedarte o a irte?

—No he decidido aún —Salic creyó un destello de emoción cruzar por el rostro de Gabriel—. Vi eso, dime.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve aquí, estoy tratando de decidir si me quiero quedar o no.

—Entonces me encargaré de sus recuerdos mañana por lo que si decides quedarte al menos estarás a salvo.

—Podría haber algún registro oficial, sabes, aunque no creo que Malfoy lo hubiera informado, solo a su señor.

—Puedo conseguir a Ron para que lo compruebe y ni se dará cuenta del porqué.

—¿Qué del chico Malfoy?

—Voy a ver en él por si acaso. Estás a salvo Gabriel, te dije que me aseguraría de que así fuera. Puedo borrar sus recuerdos y más fácil de lo que esperaba y gustaría, ahora ya está hecho. Pero la verdad Gabriel, no has vuelto solo a verme, ¿porqué?

—La verdad —Gabriel suspiró—. Te extrañé, te metiste en mi piel Salic. No estoy pidiendo nada, podemos solo coger de vez en cuando, pasar algún tiempo juntos.

—Cuando se corra la voz de que eres cercano a mí terminarás muerto, al igual que los otros.

—Te has encargado de ellos Salic, se acabó, está hecho, creo que es el momento para que intentes tener una vida normal. No hablo de volver a ser como eras, pero puedes considerar el tener una relación ahora. No será como fue, estás completamente a salvo ahora.

—Dijiste que no lo harías Gabriel.

—Mira Salic, uno no puede controlar los sentimientos o por quien los tiene. eres la primera persona desde Samuel que ha significado algo para mí. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que pasar todo el tiempo juntos, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, lo sabes. Todo lo que pido es vernos de vez en cuando.

—¿Planeaste seguirme?

—No, pero después de que te fuiste me di cuenta de que quería verte, y que quería volver a casa.

—Esta bien, entonces quédate, vamos a vernos, de vez en cuando. Por ahora puedes dormir conmigo o en la habitación de invitados, tu elección.

—Bien, ahora, ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?

—Uno se coló detrás de mí, ya que bloqueé la magia encontró una espada. Llegó a mi brazo mientras estaba cortando un cuello.

—¿Qué hiciste con él?

—Lo corté muy tortuosamente en rodajas antes de cortar su garganta, no lo suficiente como para matarlo, entonces tallé una L y una J en su pecho y terminar de cortar su garganta casi decapitándolo.

—Lo marcaste con las iniciales de tus padres, eso fue imprudente.

—Hay dos cartas ya he sido interrogado por esto y fui puesto en libertad, estoy bien, deja de preocuparte tanto. No solías ser así Gabriel, ¿qué ha cambiado?

—Creo que solo estoy haciéndome mayor, el enseñarte y capacitarte a ti durante los últimos cinco años, he llegado a preocuparme por ti. Ahora, sé sincero, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a mí?

Salic se giró dándole la espalda y miró al techo.

—Bueno,me importas, pero no voy a amarte.

—Gabriel suspiró.

—Lo sé, sentí lo mismo después de Samuel. Eso podría cambiar en veinte años, o tal vez no.

—Yo no quiero, te dije eso.

—Sé que lo hiciste, pero como he dicho, ahora es diferente. Lo mataste, y el resto de sus seguidores está muerto también. Así que, ¿porqué no celebrar ahora que es seguro?

Harry giró lentamente la cabeza.

—Podría ocurrir sin magia, podría ser un accidente. No importa lo bueno que ambos seamos, siempre hay posibilidades de morir. He sobrevivido por pura suerte antes de conocerte, ahora soy demasiado bueno para que nadie quite una gota de mí. Pero eso no quiere decir que no podría morir de alguna otra manera, tú podrías también.

—Eso es cierto, pero eso significaría vivir tu vida como esperando a que algo pase. Podrías hacer eso pero, ¿porqué no vivir tu vida como si fuera tu último día? vivir como quisieras, cumplir todos tus sueños o fantasías. Aunque soy solo veinte años mayor que tú sé que en poco tiempo futuro me habré ido. Así que finalmente me he decidido a disfrutar de mi tiempo ahora que puedo, sobre todo desde que te encargaste de nuestro pequeño problema.

Harry rió.

—Pequeño problema, fue fácil, pero no lo llamaría pequeño. Ahora duerme un poco, sé que lo necesitas, has tenido día ajetreado.

—Sí, ha sido, gracias por hacer posible que vuelve a casa.

Salic no podía creer lo que Gabriel acababa de decir o lo agradecido que sonaba. Tal vez su amigo estaba cambiando, Salic no estaba seguro de cómo tomar eso o si de aquello podría ser un riesgo, un riesgo para el corazón. En ese momento el corazón de Salic estaba muerto, pero Gabriel podría despertarlo, traerlo de vuelta a la vida, y Salic no estaba seguro de querer eso.

* * *

**20/11/15**

Quedan ya solo 3 xD gracias a quienes están comentando! x3

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**.**

**.**

Harry entró en la casa y vio a Gabriel sentado en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo una taza de café.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Por qué?

—Solo por curiosidad, no tienes que decirme si no quieres.

—Fui a encargarme de los recuerdos de todos, solo hay una a la cual no puedo llegar, Minerva McGonagall. Se vería demasiado sospechoso si solo paso a través de los encantamientos. Pero hay mucha gente allí para tratar. Tendré que trabajar sobre la manera de quitarle su recuerdo sobre lo que mencionó Sirius.

—¿Aún va a los fines de semana en Hogsmeade?

—Hasta donde yo sé, no estaría mal Gabriel, siempre iba a Las Tres Escobas para tomarse una copa. Pero si se entera de que he regresado podría estar en Hogsmeade, definitivamente puedo verla apareciendo.

—Entonces vamos a asegurarnos de que se entere de que estás de vuelta.

—Dame un minuto —Salic cerró los ojos, ralentizando su respiración y quedándose como una estatua.

Gabriel miró a Salic y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que Salic era bueno, mejor de lo que nunca creyó posible. pero en esos momentos lo que su amigo estaba haciendo era imposible.

—Así que clavaste la semilla de tal conocimiento en su mente.

Salic se encogió de hombros y luego se sirvió un café antes de sentarse.

—El viaje de Hogsmeade es este fin de semana, estará allí.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías aprovecharte de la mente de alguien?

—Quería sorprender a mi maestro. Encontré algo más allí sin embargo, algo que no estoy seguro de cómo tomar.

—¿Vas a decirme?

—Snape sigue con vida, lo encontraron y su corazón aún latía, está enseñando de nuevo.

—Así que podríamos ver a alguien de nuestro pasado.

—Puedo imaginar su rostro cuando te vea. Todos sus viejos enemigos están muertos, aparte de ti. Probablemente pensó que estaba a salvo, que nunca irías tras él dado que desapareciste.

—Probablemente, pero podría ser divertido ver lo que hará, y luego trabajar en un plan solo para él.

—Ves, extrañas esta vida.

—Nunca dije que no, solo dije que era hora de volver a casa y que me gustaría verte.

—De acuerdo Gabriel, lo entiendo y dije que lo haremos, simplemente no esperes a que te ame.

—No lo hago y lo entiendo. Así que, ¿planeas quedarte en esta casa?

—Sí, ¿porqué no? es cómoda.

—Entonces, ¿porqué no limpiamos el resto y acomodamos el jardín. Quizás plantar algunos lirios para tus padres y Sirius.

—Estás sonando sentimental Gabriel, no estoy seguro de como tomar este nuevo tú.

—Estoy siendo yo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de llorar a mis amigos, ni a Samuel. Tus padres y Sirius significaron mucho para mí, un infierno de mucho, eran mi familia Salic.

Salic oyó lo difícil que era la voz de Gabriel.

—Lo siento, sé todo eso, me lo has dicho. De acuerdo, podemos limpiar el jardín, tal vez ir al cementerio.

—Bien —Gabriel tomó un sorbo de su café, pero sabía que Salic le miraba fijamente.

Salic y Gabriel caminaban por el pueblo de Hogsmeade con sus brazos alrededor del otro. Nadie prestó atención a ellos salvo por una rápida mirada a dos hombres, obviamente, en pareja, no se dieron cuenta de que uno era Harry Potter, no con como lucía y con su sombrero ocultando su cicatriz, eso cambiaría, pero solo cuando Salic estuviera listo.

Los dos hombres entraron en Las Tres escobas, consiguiendo miradas extrañas o sospechosas de todos, compraron un par de cosas y se sentaron en una cabina, pero justo en el medio que es exactamente lo que querían. Solo tomó diez minutos antes de que Minerva, Filius y Pomona entraran. Salic se concentró, eliminando la memoria que necesitaba quitar de Minerva y entonces se quitó casualmente el sombrero, sentándose en la mesa junto a él y mirando a su alrededor. Fue instantáneo, los jadeos y el nombre de Harry Potter comenzaron a extenderse alrededor del pub.

—Bueno, había oído que habías vuelto Harry, pero no estaba segura de creerlo, parece que los rumores eran ciertos sin embargo.

—Mi nombre es Salic, pero te ves bien Minerva, ¿cómo está Hogwarts?

—Tranquilo, seguro, libre de peligro.

—Bueno saberlo. Escuché un rumor yo mismo; tal vez podrías decirme si es cierto.

—¿Qué rumor sería ese?

—Snape, sobrevivió, ¿verdadero o falso?

—Cierto, estaba muy mal, tomó a Poppy mucho tiempo para curarlo. Estará aquí pronto.

—Podría ser interesante.

—¿Vas a presentarnos a tu amigo Harry?

—Mi nombre es Salic, pero seguro, ya lo conoces realmente, Minerva —Salic miró a Gabriel, quién se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te acuerdas de Gabriel Horthorn?

—Oh —Minerva se sentó en el asiento al lado de Harry—. Tú eres Gabriel.

—Soy yo, además de lucir un poco más viejo, usted no ha cambiado mucho.

—No, sigo siendo la misma, quizás un poco más suave con todos los estudiantes, ¿cómo llegaste a conocer a Harry?

—Conocí a Salic justo después de que se fue de aquí,. Se quedó conmigo unos años y luego volvió a casa, me di cuenta de que podría ser bueno visitarle.

—Usted no tenía porqué irse después de que Samuel murió, podría haberse quedado para ayudar a la Orden.

—Me hubiera matado a mí mismo si me quedaba. Pero Salic me dijo algunas noticias interesantes ayer, algo que me hace muy feliz.

—Oh, ¿y cuál es esa feliz noticia?

—Que Malfoy ha muerto, desearía haber sido yo quién lo hiciera, pero escuché que sufrió dolorosamente antes de morir.

—Oí el rumor de que alguien o algo destruyó a los dementores, a Azkaban y luego mató a todos los presos allí. Parece una gran coincidencia que ocurriera justo cuando los dos regresaron.

—Una afortunada coincidencia, fui realmente interrogado pero tuvieron que dejarme ir —Salic sonrió y tomó un trago al ver la puerta abrirse y a Severus Snape entrando—. Hora del show —dijo en voz baja a Gabriel, quien se paró—. Esto va a ser bueno —Salic apuró su bebida y se quedó con Gabriel.

—Snivellius —llamó Gabriel con voz muy fría y dura, haciendo a Salic reír.

Severus giró su mirada gélida al hombre que le hubo llamado por tal nombre.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—Oh Snape, estás fuera de tu liga aquí —sonrió Salic—. Es posible que no reconozca a un par de viejos amigos... bueno, soy Salic Krubis ahora, pero solías conocerme como Harry Potter, este hombre conmigo es Gabriel, ¿hace ese nombre trabajar tu memoria?

Gabriel se echó a reír cuando Snape palideció.

—Creo que me recuerda Salic, que lindo. ¿Crees que a Samuel, James y Sirius les gustaría ver esto?

—Creo que mi padre y padrino estarían rodando por el piso al ver al viejo Snivellius orinarse, no puedo decirlo sobre Samuel ya que nunca lo conocí. Parece que tenías razón Snape, soy tal como mi padre, y orgulloso de ello.

—Harry, por favor, no empieces nada —dijo Minerva mientras se levantaba.

—Mi nombre es Salic, ¿cuántas malditas veces debo decirlo? eres tan mala como los Weasley, no recuerdan un nombre. Mi nombre es Salic Krubis, Harry Potter está muerto, murió hace cinco años —Salic agarró su bebida bajándola de nuevo antes de ponerse el sombrero y acercarse a Snape—, ¿sabes qué Snape? no eres digno de mi tiempo. Gabriel, vamos a casa.

—Estoy contigo en eso Salic, pero ha sido divertido —Gabriel golpeó entonces su bebida y pasó un brazo alrededor de Salic, los dos hombres saliendo del pub bajo miradas de asombro y aturdido silencio de todos.

* * *

**20/11/15**

Ya está terminando! xD gracias a quienes están comentando! x3

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**.**

**.**

—No puedo creer que ese fuera Harry, o Gabriel.

—Parece que nuestro señor Potter ha cambiado —dijo Filius suavemente mientras todos miraban a Severus girarse y salir del pub.

—Sí, lo ha hecho, pero estos fines de semanas serán interesantes a partir de ahora.

—No creo que Severus venga más, él no querrá chocar de nuevo con Gabriel. Esos dos peleaban peor que Sirius y Severus como estudiantes.

—Sí, sí, pero he oído un rumor sobre Severus y Samuel, tendré que hablar con el retrato de Albus sobre eso. Parece que Harry está con Gabriel, eso en sí es sorprendente.

—Salic y Gabriel estaban yaciendo nuevamente en la gran cama, jadeando tras mucho sexo duro.

—¿Quién crees que les ha conmocionado más? ¿tú o yo? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Definitivamente tú, yo sorprendí a todos los demás, pero no puedo decir que no fue divertido.

—Ah, ves, has comenzado a aligerarte ahora que todo ha terminado.

—Un poco, no quiero volver a lo que era.

—No tienes que hacerlo, sigo diciéndotelo y además, me gusta Salic, no Harry.

Salic giró lentamente la cabeza.

—Soy los dos, son solo diferentes partes de mí. La parte divertida es mi padre, es Harry, ¿porqué tienes que decir esas cosas? ahora estás haciéndome epnsar en todo eso y no quiero, me gusta como soy ahora, el hombre que tú hiciste ¿recuerdas Gabriel?

—Lo recuerdo y, no estoy diciendo que tienes que cambiar o volver a como eras. Estás siendo demasiado sensible sobre esto.

—Yo no soy sensible sobre nada —Harry se movió hasta quedar sentado—. No me hagas esto.

Gabriel suspiró y luego se sentó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry.

—No lo hago, eres tú quién está pensando en ello, por lo que aún hay una parte de ti a quien le importa. No la necesitabas antes, pero se acabó, así que puedes dejar que esa parte de James y Lily vuelva. No tienes que esconderte más, pero no tienes porqué volver a ser como eras. Encuentra un término medio entre Harry y Salic, creo que entonces encontrarás tu verdadero yo.

—Yo sé que no soy del todo Salic, parte de mí sabe que lo que he hecho está mal, pero es algo que debía de hacer. Harry era demasiado débil para hacer lo que había que hacer.

—Sí, así eras cuando te conocí y es lo que necesitabas hacer. esas personas merecían morir, todos ellos lo hicieron porque los dos sabíamos lo que estaban haciendo. Eso es lo que me gusta del mundo muggle, sentencian a ciertos criminales a muerte, algunos lo merecen. Olvidémonos de todo esto, los dos estamos aquí, es seguro, encuentra quién quieres ser y sé feliz con ello.

Salic giró liberándose de Gabriel y ambos se acostaron de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Cualquier cosa que queramos.

—Toda mi vida he tenido un propósito, ahora no lo tengo, así que no estoy seguro de lo que se supone debo hacer.

—Lo descubrirás en algún momento. Acabas de terminar una parte de tu vida, esta nueva etapa va a resolverse, pero solo cuando estés listo.

Salic giró su cabeza.

—Conocías a mis padres, ¿qué crees que dirían sobre lo que hice?

—Normalmente lo odiarían, pero si supieran lo que has pasado desde su muerte, no creo que estarían en tu contra para nada. Tus padres te apoyarían, y entonces tratarían de aliviar el dolor en tu corazón.

—Mi corazón está muerto, no hay nada allí.

—Ahora, los dos sabemos que eso es una mentira. Si estuviera muerto no te importaría lo que tus padres pensaran de ti.

—¿Porqué tienes que conocerme tan bien? aunque, tienes razón. Solía pensar que estaba muerto, pero al parecer sigue latiendo. No estoy seguro de quererlo más.

—Tienes veintitrés años Harry, date la oportunidad de vivir.

—Harry, me llamaste Harry, tú no lo haces.

Gabriel suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

—Harry sigue siendo parte de ti, la parte a la que le importa. Necesitas a ambos, Salic, tanto la parte más dura debido a la vida dura que has tenido como la parte a la que le importa porque es de tus padres, que siguen siendo una gran parte tuya. No puedes borrar parte de ti mismo como cuando borras recuerdos, no es posible.

—No quiero hablar más de esto Gabriel, déjalo ser.

Gabriel se dio cuenta de que estaba empujando demasiado duro, demasiado rápido. Salic se había dedicado a aprender a matar y a no tener ningún remordimiento al respecto. Gabriel sabía que Harry surgiría cuando el trabajo terminara, pero Salic luchaba contra él, luchaba para frenar el que Harry regresara. Así que Gabriel se dio cuenta de que tendría que tomar esto lento y que, si lo hacía, Harry Potter estaría de vuelta, algún día.

—¿Cuándo pondremos tu plan para Snape en acción?

—Podríamos hacerlo en cualquier momento, incluso si él tratara de mantenerse detrás de esos encantamientos que tiene Hogwarts ya que no tienen idea de lo que tú puedes hacer Salic. Cuando Samuel murió lo único que quería era rasgar su garganta, pero me dije de esperar, lo hice; ahora es tiempo de cobrármelo. ¿Puedes llevarme a través de esos encantamientos, cierto?

—Fácilmente, luego con el manto puedes hacer lo que quieras sin que él vea quién es; la venganza perfecta.

—Prefiero que vea quién destruirá su vida, ¿vas a estar allí para verlo?

—Naturalmente, sé que él ayudó, pero también fue él quién le dijo a Voldemort de la profecía, por lo que tiene la culpa de que mis padres fueran asesinados: También puedo vigilar en caso de que quiera intentar algo.

—Por el momento está conmocionado, probablemente escondido en su calabozo. Entonces, ¿vamos a visitarlo primero esta noche?

—Esto es tuyo por lo que, si es lo que quieres hacer, entonces lo haremos esta noche.

—Bien, vamos a comer.

—Has vuelto hace unos días, ¿no vas a verla?

—Ella piensa que estoy muerto Salic, no serviría de nada el verme ahora. No soy el mismo que era y ella se dará cuenta de eso, todas las madres lo hacen.

—Ella es vieja, puede que sea la última vez que la veas .

—Ves, la parte a la que le importa sigue ahí, no puedes simplemente adaptarla a tu nueva personalidad.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿vas a ver a tu madre?

—Bien, la veré mañana, ahora vamos a comer.

—Ducha primero, huelo mucho a sexo.

—Tuviste un montón de sexo, ve entonces, tomaré una después de ti.

—Por lo menos no has pedido tener una conmigo, estaría preocupado si lo hicieras —Salic se bajó de la cama y caminó desnudo hacia el cuarto de baño. Pero las palabras de Gabriel volvían a él, él no quería ser Harry de nuevo, sin embargo no podía negar la parte de Harry que aún seguía viva en él, él no estaba segura de querer que Harry resurja, la parte que fuera.

* * *

**21/11/15**

Resta 1 y FIIIIN xD gracias a quienes están comentando! x3

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
****Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.****  
**

* * *

**.**

**N/T: Mención de abuso. Mínima.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**.**

**.**

Después de comer, Harry y Gabriel se aparecieron en el interior de los muros de Hogwarts. Ambos teniendo la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos mientras caminaban despacio y con cautela a través del castillo hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Con un gesto de la mano, Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación privada de Snape, solo entonces se quitaron el manto. Entrando por otra puerta, vieron a Snape dormido en una gran cama. Harry se encogió de hombros y luego se paró con los brazos cruzados listo para mirar. Esta vez era Gabriel quien necesitaba poner su pasado detrás, por lo que Harry por lo que Harry estaba allí solo para asegurarse de que Snape no tirara ningún hechizo a Gabriel.

Gabriel estaba en silencio mientras se movía hacia la cama antes de poner una mano sobre la boca de Snape, sus ojos abriéndose y viéndose ampliamente aterrorizado.

—¿En verdad creíste que dejaría esto ir, Snivellius?

Salic vio a Snape tratando de agarrar su varita.

—Ni lo intentes Snape, he bloqueado todo uso de magia para esa varita, es solo un palo en estos momentos.

—Lo que le hiciste a Samuel es algo que nunca olvidaré y deberías de haberte dado cuenta de que buscaría mi venganza algún día. Podría matarte y acabar con ello, pero quiero que sufras, Salic quiere que sufras también, por retransmitir la profecía; por lo que pensamos en arruinar tu vida —Gabriel puso su otro brazo alrededor del cuello de Severus y empujó—. Si no puedes hablar no puedes enseñar, y nunca usarás esa ácida lengua tuya para herir a nadie más.

—Siempre tuviste un don Gabriel, es bueno ver que aún lo tienes —Salic se acercó a la cama a ver los ojos muy asustados de Snape, quién giró su mirada hacia Salic—. Sé lo que estás pensando Severus Snape, que eras amigo de mi madre, un buen amigo, pero tú fuiste quién consiguió que mis padres murieran así que no creas que voy a ayudarte —Salic vio como Gabriel empujaba aún más, no pasó mucho antes de que Gabriel se pusiera de pie nuevamente—. Vamos, está hecho.

—Él podría ser capaz de sobrevivir, pero ahora tendrá que sobrevivir con su nueva vida —Gabriel puso un brazo alrededor de Salic—. Vamos Salic.

—Sí, vámonos, enviaré sus saludos a mis padres y padrinos Snape —Salic mantuvo la mirada fija en Snape, quién aún lucía asustado antes de desaparecerse de la habitación, llegando a la parte trasera del cementerio.

—¿Sabes dónde están enterrados?

—Samuel no está lejos de mis padres —Salic tomó la mano de Gabriel, caminando a través del cementerio del Valle Godric—. Ahí —señaló Salic, entonces vio como Gabriel se arrodillaba frente a la pequeña lápida de su amante muerto. Salic no se movió ni hizo sonido alguno, apenas viendo como su mentor hablaba en voz baja con su amor perdido, entonces Salic volvió su cabeza hacia donde sus padres habían sido puestos a descansar, pero al hacerlo, vio algo que le envió una sacudida de dolor directa al corazón, aquel corazón que creía muerto. Girándose, caminó lentamente hacia las lápidas, no solo la de sus padres, Lily y James Potter, sino que ahora había dos más al lado de ellas. Los nombres de Remus y Tonks estaban en una lápida, Sirius en la otra. Podría no haber cuerpo, pero alguien decidió que Sirius debía tener una lápida y que esta fuera colocada entre la de sus amigos—. Los merodeadores.

—Sí, están juntos de nuevo.

—Nunca tuvieron una vida Gab, se perdieron de mucho, al igual que Samuel. Nada de esto debería de haber ocurrido. Tengo todo este poder y no puedo cambiar nada, no puedo darles la vida que merecen.

Gabriel rodeó con sus brazos a Harry, porque en este momento él estaba viendo a Harry Potter mirando hacia abajo, hacia su familia muerta. Harry Potter estaba en dolor por la pérdida de su familia y, el dolor había sido sepultado por tanto tiempo que ahora se perfilaba como una lágrima perdida cayendo por la mejilla de Harry.

—No, nunca lo hicieron, nunca lo hiciste. Quizás podamos tener una vida ahora, la vida que deberías de haber tenido. ¿Porqué no hacer eso ? Vivir, vivir por ellos. Vivir la vida que ellos debieran de haber vivido.

—Me duele, no quiero sentir esto.

—Sé que no, pero siempre controlará tu vida si no lo sueltas. Nunca lo hiciste tras la muerte de Sirius, es posible que no conocieras a tus padres pero eran tus padres sin embargo y nunca te afligiste por ellos. Creo que es hora... Harry, hora que te afliges por lo que has perdido y luego sigas adelante, vivir como ellos querrían que vivieras.

Harry se sentó delante de la lápida con el nombre de Sirius en él.

—Hey Canuto —Harry dijo, sintiendo el dolor en su corazón, tal y como si estuviera rompiéndose en pedazos—. Me gustaría que me dijeras que no me odias por lo que he hecho. No creo que pudiera tomar eso de ti. Nunca. ¿Porqué apareciste Sirius? ¿Por qué? —Harry cayó hacia delante, se hizo un ovillo y lloró y lloró por Sirius, lloró por sus padres, por Remus y Tonks, por todo aquel que sufrió, pero sobre todo, él lloró por su inocencia perdida. A la edad de cuatro años Harry Potter había dejado de ser un niño para ser utilizado para la gratificación de un hombre. A la edad de once años se enfrentó a Voldemort por primera vez; es decir, cuando perdió su infancia. Se enfrentó al peligro, a la tortura y al dolor durante toda su vida y eso le hizo ser quien era hoy día. Pero, ¿podría Harry finalmente tener una vida en la que el dolor en su corazón fuera solo un parpadeo lejano?, ¿dónde la memoria de sus seres queridos no consumieran cada uno de sus pensamientos?; Harry no lo sabía.

Gabriel miró a Harry llorar todo el dolor que había estado comiendo su corazón durante años, finalmente lidiando con él ahora. Gabriel no quería ver a Harry así, pero siempre supo que una vez él se hubiera encargado de la restante gente de Voldemort Salic podría desaparecer al fondo para solo emerger cuando fuera necesario y que Harry podría volver a salir a la superficie.

—Ellos quieren que vivas, no que solo sobrevivas como lo has hecho. Tus padres se sacrificaron para que pudieras vivir, así que honra lo que hicieron, directamente —Gabriel se sentó detrás de Harry y tocó suavemente su brazo, sorprendiéndose cuando Harry se movió hasta quedar sentado en su regazo, llorando en su pecho. Gabriel sintió el dolor que Harry estaba pasando porque había pasado por lo mismo. Así que él envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor sabiendo que, si alguien le viese ahora, solo verían a un chico muy perdido. No al niño que Vivió, no al Salvador, sino a un niño que había sufrido más que la mayoría de los adultos con vida. Gabriel esperaba ahora que Harry pudiera poner su pasado a descansar y siguiera adelante, le gustaría ver a Harry sonreír, una sonrisa que llegara a sus ojos, algo que Gabriel nunca ha visto en el rostro de Harry Potter. Tal vez un día, en un futuro no muy lejano, sus ojos sonreirían, mostrando que Harry Potter finalmente estaba sanando.

—Harry, hijo mío, es momento de vivir, es momento de que pongas todo a descansar y comiences a vivir la vida que te mereces. Te amo hijo —James Potter susurró al aire de la noche.

—Hijo mío, has sufrido, pero eres fuerte. No dejes que lo que has pasado encierre ese hermoso corazón que tienes. Tú eres mi bebé, te mo con todo mi corazón —susurró también Lily Potter a la noche.

—Harry, compañero, recuerda lo que te dije, estaremos siempre a tu lado, en tu corazón, eso nunca cambiará, y para que lo sepas, nunca podría odiarte. Al igual que tus padres, te amo, es el momento de vivir Harry —Sirius Black susurró también.

Harry y Gabriel se quedaron mirando a las tres imágenes fantasmales de su familia, James, Lily y Sirius sonriéndoles antes de que otra figura apareciera.

—Tú has encontrado un nuevo amor Gab, ya es hora. Nadie debe quedarse solo. Sabes lo que Harry está pasando porque tú pasaste por lo mismo cuando me perdiste. Ahora tú estás sanando, pero puedes ayudarle a Harry a sanar también. Todos nosotros estamos finalmente descansando en paz y ambos nos han dado una vida tranquila y pacífica. Mi amor fue contigo Gab, no olvides eso —Samuel sonrió a los dos hombres antes de desvanecerse lentamente, entonces le siguió Sirius luego de sonreír antes de que James y Lily le sonrieran también y pusieran sus brazos alrededor del otro antes de desvanecerse también.

Harry y Gabriel se quedaron viendo el espacio donde habían visto a sus seres queridos antes de girar y enfrentarse entre sí. Gabriel vio la esperanza en los ojos de Harry. por primera vez desde que se conocieron él pudo ver volver un poco de vida a esos increíbles ojos verdes lo cual le dieron a su vez esperanza a él. Tal vez el hombre que sobrevivió pudiera finalmente tener la vida que se merecía, una vida libre de dolor y de sufrimiento.

* * *

**23/11/15**

yyyy FIIIIN xD espero les haya gustado y gracias a quienes han estado comentando y a quienes lo hagan después =P! x3

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
